The Dark Siblings
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: When a quirky younger brother and psychotic older sister are sent into the YuGiOh world. What will the Kaiba brothers do? Suck at Sums please read.
1. Chapter 1 Horrible Life and A Wish

**Story I made for my little brother.**

**YuGiOh charcters and anything else that copyrighted isn't mine.**

**Only Halley and Jack are mine.**

* * *

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

I was typing on the computer while my step mom was calling put for my baby brother Jack. "Halley where is your brother? I can't find that little brat anywhere?!" She growled. I glared at her darkly. How dare she call my brother a brat he wasn't spoiled once in his life. "Squee!" I called for him by his nickname sweetly.

Jack poked his brown covered head out to the Living room. "There you are I need you too take all the trash out this instant young man!" Our step mother growled. Jack sighed and started his chore with our beady eyed skinny as a tooth pick step mom, Eudora, watch him like a hawk to make sure he did it right. I glanced as he did his work. Jack was a good boy. When he disobeyed before he'd receive a good scolding from our real mother Saunie. But our mother had died almost 2 years ago from a long struggle with Diabetes and Kidney Faliure. I miss my mother dearly and I know Squee does.

Jack picked up the living room trash can and the bag suddenly ripped open fanning out some old food wrappers and our fathers discarded beer cans on the floor. "You little retard! Look at what you've done to my nice clean floor!" Eudora snapped at him. Jack was kneeling down to pick the trash up when I heard a sharp snap of skin beat against my ear drum. I stood fast leaving my laptop and turned to Eudora. She had slapped Jack over the head. I glared at her coldly. Jack was scared now. He knew not to anger me. "Dare to touch my brother again Eudora-" I stopped mid sentence pulling my large razor knife out and pointing it too her. "I will **KILL** you!" I spat angrily. I meant it I've been wanting to kill the bimbo ever since my dad decided to marry the whore. She wasn't my mother and never will be.

Eudora glared at me. "And what will happen then? You would be in jail and far from the little brat. You never think things through. Your just as retarded as he is!" She said with a slick grin. Oh what I wouldn't give to bitch slap her! "Know this Angel I can take this little twerp from you and send you to a Juvenile Detention Center for Assult and Battery!" She threatened. She turned to leave the room. "Keep that in mind. Oh and your blond streaks make you look like a skunk." With that insult she left the room. I pocketed my knife and kneeled to Squee. Squee ran into my arms sobbing.

"She can't take you away! Can she!?" He cried. I sighed even though that was true she very well could since I wasn't going to be 18 for another year. "No Jack she will never take me from you not ever. I promise you I will always take care of you. One day you'll see dad will dump that witch and we'll be a real family again." I lied. I knew none of that was to happen, ever, I wasn't blind but I didn't want Jack to worry. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. He hugged me and I held him in a embrace. I looked at him with a small grin and made motions to the hallway. Jack grinned back and grabbed my Laptop off the couch. I moved all the trash back in the living room wastebasket and followed my jumpy little brother.

* * *

We rushed into my bedroom and quietly closed the door, to make sure none disturbed us I locked it for good measure, my room was black an grey. I had a large round queen size bed against the wall, a desk, chair, two bean bag chair in front of my flat screen TV and my video games laid underneath it. I grabbed the cord that was connected to my TV already and plugged it into my laptop as me and Jack sat on the bed. Jack was grinning. I was a little as I made the website on my Laptop play on my TV.

I had logged onto a Anime website that showed any anime show you wanted. But there was one particular show me and Jack watched constantly. YuGiOh. I had loved that show when it first aired when I was 6 and so far the original season was my favorite. Jack loved all the monsters; I had actually bought him his first deck for his 10th birthday a year ago. He was overjoyed. I had special ordered a Yami Yugi Deck Tin and a Kaiba booster pack I mixed the cards up and gave him the deck. His eyes had lit up when he saw he had the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Since Yami and Kaiba were his favorite characters it was like he actually got the cards from them. As if Kaiba would give one of his dragons up to some kid. But Jack loved it all the same the Blue Eyes and Dark Magician were his favorites he took them where ever he went. I thought it was funny at first but now I understand why. The cards were like a security blanket.

I clicked play and the episode started. It was the episode where Noah Kaiba tries to convince Mokuba that Seto isn't a good brother by showing him memories of when they were adopted. I had a half frown on my face. I never really liked Noah even though he turns good in the end. Jack was resting his head on the side of my stomach watching the show with anxiousness. This was a weekly if not daily thing for me and Squee. We would just get together in one of our rooms, mostly mine, and watch YuGiOh we mostly watched 2 or 3 episodes per night. Jack stuck his tongue out and booed when Noah took over Mokuba's mind. I snickered. "What's wrong? You don't like that?" I asked looking at my clearly angered little brother. "No duh! They made Kaiba the bad guy!" He said with a pout. "He is the bad guy in the beginning." I commented. "Not funny sissy." Jack said with his tongue sticking out at me. "Besides your just like Kaiba sis." He said with a small grin. I laughed.

Kaiba was my least favorite character. Last to Yami Yugi who rained number one. Then Yugi, then Mokuba being 3rd. "Like Kaiba? What the hell have you been drinking?" I asked in a joking tone. "I'm not kidding you are like him." Jack said. "Pfft." I sputtered and paused the episode. "Yea right name 3 things that make me similar to Seto Kaiba." I dared holding up 3 fingers. "Let me see. 1 you can be cold like Kaiba. 2. You both have a little brother you both love each dear." He said stopping himself and making the cutest face he could muster. I grinned and shoved him back by pushing his face back. "3rd reason mister I'm so Kawaii?" I asked with my arms crossed. Jack sat up. "I guess it's a tie between your obsession with your Dragon." He said with a smirk. I half glared at him as I grabbed my home made dragon plushie from my pillow. The plushie was black and had white eyes, the wings were black and white and the claws were black. My mother made it for me when I was 7 she believed fully into my YuGiOh obsession when I was a child. It was suppose to be a my idea of a Anti Blue Eyes White Dragon but I had dubbed her the name Micah. The opposite of everything Kaiba's dragon was it was like how I was. A mix of darkness and light, split right down the middle, I hugged the dragon tightly.

"Oh haha any other reasons?" I asked. "... We lost our mom same as them..." He said his eyes turning sorrowful. I sighed. "Great I made my only brother upset." I cursed in my head. "Come here." I said motioning for Jack to come to my lap. He crawled over to me and sat on my lap. "Look Jack mom dying wasn't your fault. Not ever. Death is just a part of life." I said while laying my hand on his brown curls. "I know you tell me that all the time." Jack said with a sigh. "I know but I don't want you to feel guilty about that. That's the reason I tell you that." I said while running fingers through his hair. "I know..." He said half awake. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" He asked. I nodded. Jack seemed really tired. I wasn't tired but I knew he needed his rest more than me. I turned my TV off with the remote and closed my Laptop. I took Jack to the bathroom so he could get his bath. While he was busy in the bathtub I went into my brother's bedroom and grabbed a pair of PJ boxers and a oversized Blue T-Shirt. I walked back to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Jack."

"Yea?"

"I got your clothes I'll leave them on the sink."

"Ok."

I gave a small nod and open the door barely a crack and entered only my head and arm. I placed the clothes in the sink with a small thud and left the room and shut the door.

I got a shower in the bathroom in my room and changed into my black T-Shirt, and sweatpants that I use as PJ's. I sat on my bed and unplugged my Laptop from the TV cord and messed with my Twitter till Jack came back in with his PJ's on. He had a black 3 ring binder in his hand. I looked at him and sighed while closing my laptop. "Ok." I said as he climbed onto my bed with the binder. He sat next to me and opened the binder. The inside of the book was full of YuGiOh cards. Cards he bought, traded, and cards I gave him. Most of them were cards from season 1 and Gx, he had more but those were all in a large box in his room. He delicately turned page by page showing all his precious cards. "Sis." He called. "What is it?" I asked. "I wish we could go to the YuGiOh world." He said while looking at the Angelic Koriubo card. "Huh? Why's that?" I asked. He closed his binder with a slam. "Because we wouldn't be alone anymore! They treat each other like family there like us and we would never be alone!" He cried. I shook my head. "We aren't alone." I said strict. "You have me and dad." I said while moving a strand of loose hair from his tired face. "That's not enough! I have no friends and Dad's never around! It's not fair!" He cried and bursted into tears. My heart tightened. "Jack..." I said trying to calm him down. "I want my mommy!" He cried into my shoulder. "I'm sorry Jack but mom's not here." I said staying strong for my brother. I held him tightly as he cried into my shoulder. After a while he fell asleep I held him close as the moon shown over the night sky. His words repeating in my head.

_"I have no friends and Dad's never around! It's not fair!"_

_"We'd never be alone ever again!"_

_"I wish we could go to the YuGiOh world."_

I sighed and laid back on my pillow. "If only..." I said with a exhaled breath and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Who's too say you can't..."_

_"After all I've been needing some new pawns..." _

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 OH GOD WERE IN YUGIOH!

**New chp**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related only the siblings and this story**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

I opened my eyes. My head felt like I was run over by a Semi Truck 4 times. "God my head..." I groaned as I sat up. I looked up and saw that I was outside the sun was shining and the sky blue. "What the fuck?" I asked myself. Then sudden anxiety slapped me in the face as I remembered last night Jack had been sleeping in my arms before I closed my eyes. "Jack?" I asked as I looked around for my baby brother. "Jack!" I said louder anxiety in my voice. "... 5 more minutes..." A small voice said groggy. I turned and looked down and found Jack asleep next to me his face in the dirt. "Jack wake up! Seriously!" I said while shaking him awake. He didn't move. I grinned I knew the one thing that always got him out of bed. "I'm making pancakes." I said with a smirk. "I want chocolate ones!" He said standing awake. he frowned when he saw I had lied and we were outside. "What the frickmyer?" He asked in his fake cursing words. I stood up to find I was fully clothed. I had on a black jacket that had red linen on the inside, with a red and black striped hood, a grey spaghetti strap tank, black stone washed jeans, and pointed boots. Jack had on a black shirt and red jacket, jeans, and sneakers that were grey and white. "Where are we exactly?" I asked mostly myself. "Hey look." Jack called showing me two bags. Both of them were messenger bags. Although one appeared kid size. I took the black one that had my initials, H.C, sewn in crudely on the flap. Jack took the blue one, it had J.C sewn in the flap in neat cursive, having no idea what to do we looked inside the bags.

I was surprised that inside I had a purple and black Duel Disk from the YuGiOh Battle City Tournament, it had no deck inside the holder, and looked new. I also had a dueling belt, my laptop, IPod, Headphones, and my wallet. I felt my pockets out of habit, since I always carried my cell in my pockets, I felt a long bulky item in my left pocket. I grinned. I didnt have to reach in to know what it was.

Jack did the same as me and looked through his bag. He was surprised to see he had Duel Disk same as me but his was the standard blue and white colors. He had his 3 binders that kept all his spare cards in, and his Dark Magician tin that contained his really rare cards. He let out a squeal of happiness as he pulled the Duel Disk out of his bag. He had always wanted one ever since he first saw them in the beginning of Battle City Tournament. But since the toy version had came before he was born and literally sold out the next day. It was near to impossible to get one. I didn't even have one as a kid. However Jack was reluctant and never stopped begging our father to get him one for whatever occasion was coming that time of year. I rolled my eyes as my brother hugged the machine like toy to his chest so happy he couldn't stand it. I patted him on the head to make him stay still for a moment. "Jack this isn't the time to squeal like a little girl. We have no money and no idea where we are." I said sounding strict after finding no cash in my wallet. Jack stuck his tongue out at me annoyed that I wasn't jumping for joy that we both got a Duel Disk. "Jack it's a toy." I said aggravated slightly. "It feels like real metal." Jack says refusing to let go of the painted toy. "Omg. Come on look." I said pulling the Duel Disk toy and belt from my bag.

I strapped the toy on my wrist and pulled a random card out of the the dueling belt. The Duel Disk the fan part you lay your cards on suddenly extended and turned and rested ahead of my wrist, and these plane things shot out and rested on the sides of me and Jack, who was waiting impatiently with a scowl on his face, like it does in the anime when you duel someone. The toys I've seen never did that. "Okay..." I said shrugging it off as my mind was messing with me. I looked at the card it had a illustration of a black dragon with piercing white eyes. "White Light Darkest Shadows Dragon..." I read to myself reading the name of the beast. I blew my bangs out of my face. "Whatever." I said laying the card on the Duel Disk fan. The fan lit up some when I laid the card down.

Suddenly a whirlwind picked up suddenly as something formed before us. When the wind died and I could finally see; my jaw dropped Before me was a HUGE dragon. Twice the size of a Blue Eyes. It had white bright eyes that burned like fire, it's body was littered in reflective jet black scales, it's claws were black and sharp, it had the head of the Red Eyes Black Dragon Jonoucji owned. But it's had a feminine look to it's head and body. The dragon was familiar too me. That's when realization hit me; this dragon was my stuffed toy, Micah, but she was now a Duel Monster. "Whoa! No way! **NO FRIGGEN WAY!"** Jack shouted and quickly strapped his Duel Disk on. The same set up simulation occurred with his and he pulled 2 card out of his back pocket. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! And the Dark Magician!" He commanded as the two mighty monsters appeared before him. The Blue Eyes White Dragon's sapphire eyes were sparking a brilliant blue as it roared. The Dark Magician stood with all its glory, standing 5 times Jack's size, Jack was speechless. His two favorite Duel Monsters of all time were standing right before him. I pushed my jaw shut with my hand. This could not be happening. These monsters don't even exist! Jack on the other didn't give two shits he was too busy staring at the monsters like they were a giant pile of candy.

I looked down at the Duel Disk I had 8000 life points and still no deck in my slot. My Dragon had a attack power of 5000 that was more that Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon. I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to wake up from this nutball dream. I laid a hand over where the slot where the deck should've gone meaning I surrender. The holograph of the dragon disappeared and my Duel Disk went back to it's folded up form on my wrist. I placed a hand on my head to keep back an anxiety attack I knew was coming. Jack stopped his gawking for a moment seeing I was ready to fall to the ground and pass out. "Sis?" He asked scared as I kneeled to the ground to try and calm my spazmastic nerves. Jack ran up to me fear in his eyes. "Sis don't leave me. Don't die please." He begged holding onto my arm tightly. I placed my hand on Jack's knuckles meaning I was alright. "Its ok." I said. "It's just a lot to take in." I said as calm as I could be. I stood back up to prove there was nothing wrong. While on the inside my brain was screaming **_"OMFG IM IN YUGIOH OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!"_**Like a spazzing cheerleader high on crack.

I pulled the card off the Duel Disk and put the card back in the belt. I strapped the belt over my waist, surprisingly my pants had no belt loops, so the belt was sideways on my hips. I strapped the bag over my shoulder and looked to see if there was anything that could tell where we were. Jack was busy admiring the holograms of the monsters he had summoned. All I found was a sign that was on a wall ahead from where me and Jack stood. "Jack I see a sign let's go!" I called. But Jack refuses to move a inch from the monsters. "Jack seriously!" I called again. He hissed at me and hid behind the Dark Magician that stood in attack mood. I groaned and stomped over to the Magician and went through the pixilated monster it frizzled for a moment then it's clear form returned. I grabbed Jack by the hood of his jacket and dragged him away from the holgramic projections. "No! No! No! I dont wanna!" He cried as I slammed his hand over his deck slot. Same as me the holograms faded and the Duel Disk folded up. He glared at me angrily and stomp ahead of me as we walked towards the sign.

We were shocked the sign was an advertisement for the Battle City Tournament that was to happen in a few weeks. It was funded by Kaiba Corp and had Seto Kaiba's mugshot on it. Man this dude has a bigger ego than Eudora. Jack was flabbergasted. We looked around we were surrounded by a city. We were in Domino city. People were walking past us as if we weren't there. Jack was smiling widely. I was grinning some myself. "Wow were in YuGiOh! Someone pinch me!" Jack said happily. I grinned evilly and pinched Jack's chubby cheek. **"Ow!"** He winced from my pinch on his now pink cheek. "You said pinch me." I shrugged my shoulders as Jack rubbed the marks away from his face. I smiled and he smiled back somewhat. "So what now sissy?" He asked. I thought for a moment. What should we do now? We had no family here our dad was still in Cancun on 'business' which was really him drinking his problems away after work ended. We counted ourself lucky Eudora wasn't with us. But what could we do? It was 1 PM and Yugi and his friends were probably still in class and me and Jack hated school with a passion. It wasn't that we were bad at School I got all A's and B's it was just that it was so boring. No way in hell were reapplying in school just to be near the King of Games. "I don't know maybe we could-" My sentenced stopped when we heard a loud scream.

It sounded young, panicked, and desperate. It sound like Jack but he was right next to me. The scream was familiar but I couldn't place where. Jack seemed daze and took a few mindless steps forward ahead of me then stopped. "Jack?" I asked concerned. _"Duelist Kingdom..."_ He said airy. "Duelist Kingdom?" I asked I kneeled to him and shook him slightly. "What are you talking about? Jack?" I asked. _"Taken.. Soul.."_ He said still in a daze. "Taken soul?" I asked he nodded. There were only 3 characters that had their souls taken in YuGiOh Yugi's Grandfather, Mokuba Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba. My heart dropped when I realized the scream we had heard was child like and sounded exactly... like... "...Mokuba..." I said as I stood to face the street ahead of us. Jack shook his head and glared down the road, his eyes burning with fury, and nodded. "Any ideas?" Jack asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand as we ran down the road. I was praying we weren't too late...

* * *

**Will Mokuba die? Wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3 Saving Mokuba and Kicking ass

**New chp enjoy I own nothing YuGiOh related.**

**Please reiew.**

* * *

Me and Jack ran down the street to a more ghetto part of the city where we had heard the scream come from. Jack was running fast to keep up with me but it didn't look like he cared much that he was a few paces behind me. His eyes were still burning with determination. He reminded me of Naruto, another anime I liked but never got into, with the determined look on his face.

We approached a ally and slowed our pace as we heard struggling. We stopped at each side of the alley way, kneeled down, we looked down the ally. Indeed the scream we had heard was Mokuba Kaiba. He was being held back by a huge burly guy as he kicked and screamed in his grip; but he was gagged and his hands were handcuffed, so his screams were muffled. There were 4 other guys they appeared to be gang bangers, like the members of the Natari gang that used to hang around where I grew up when I was a kid, I glared at them. Mokuba was fighting the creep to let him go. But a tall guy, the ringleader, pulled a knife out and placed the blade on Mokuba's neck to make him stay still. Mokuba was scared.

I growled slightly than I remembered my little friend in my left pocket. I grinned and mouthed at Jack to _"Stay there_"

He shook his head at first. "_Stay there and watch the show."_ I mouthed at him standing. _"Watch the show?"_ Jack wondered when he saw his sister walk nonchalantly into the ally; like she had gotten lost in the city.

* * *

Jack stayed where he stood gripping the wall corner with his hands as he watched his only sister faded away into the shadows. Halley walked up to the Gang that had taken Mokuba with a small smirk. "Looks like you big guys just love messing with little kids. Isn't that a little immature for you?" She asked with a smirk as she came out of the shadows. "Well well boys lookie here a little girl scout came to play." The man with the knife said while flashing his knife. The other men laughed. Mokuba was trying to tell the women to run. "Girl scout? Please does it look like I'm wearing a skirt?" Halley asked with her hands on her hips showing some of her curves. "Bet you'd look good in one." The man said slick. His tone made Halley want to puke but held the urge back. "Wanna bet? I bet 2 of you big guys won't be able to lay a hand on me." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright then. George! Alfraido! Grab the dame!" The leader said as two ugly man walked up to Halley, cracking there knuckles and smoothing there rats nest called hair out, "Morons..." Halley said as she kicked the first guy in the face. The other guy ran behind her to grab her; but instead meet the back end a metal object in her hand and a sucker punch from her fist. Knocking him out. "2 down 3 to go." Halley thought as she faced the last 3 members. "Let's get this bitch!" The leader called as his last two boys appeared from the shadows. Halley grinned. "Easy." She thought as she dodged a punch. The first goon went down with a swift kick to his 'other head' and a round house kick to the face. The other guy had came around and grabbed Halley from behind. Holding her arm back as the leader faced her.

**_"Sissy!"_** Jack thought scared. "Nice try you little bitch. But your going to pay dearly for that little 'heroic' moment you had back there." He said grinning. Halley smirked as she let something drop from her hand. Her razor knife, she never left the house with out, fell from her fingertips opened all the way. The blade sliced through the main vein in the man's leg making him bleed profusely. She grabbed the knife again before it hit the ground and grabbed the leader by his hair and held the knife to his throat. His last lackey was terrified. This girl was psycho. "You don't... want... to fuck... with... me..." Halley whispered each word dropping like drops of cold frozen acid into the man's ear. "So let the Kaiba boy go... And I might... Let you live..." She whispered again. The man nodded ready to shit his pants. Halley shoved the man foreword like he was trash the strong lacky had let Mokuba go and grabbed the injured member that had gotten stabbed. The 3 ran for there lives.

* * *

Halley sighed and pulled the bloodied razor out of the knife base and tossed it in a near by dumpster. Pocketing the now blade less knife she kneeled down to Mokuba who now seemed slightly afraid of her. "Don't worry Mokuba." Halley said with a kind smile as she produced a key from her sleeve. She unlocked Mokuba handcuffs and took them off tossing them in the dumpster as well. "Wow thanks." Mokuba said as he stood rubbing his slightly cut up wrists. "WHOA!" Jack said finally able to speak. He ran up to his sister and wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug. Halley looked down at Jack with a look that reminded Mokuba of Seto. More of a stern, all business type of look, with a hint of surprise in it. "YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOMEST SISTER! EVER!" Jack cheered hugging his sister tightly. He knew Halley could fight he just didn't know how well. Halley rolled her eyes than with a smirk kneeled down to her little brother and held him in a embrace. Jack returned it. Then the two stood and walked up to Mokuba. Halley kneeled to Mokuba and laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "You alright?" She asked. "Yea. Thanks for the save back there." Mokuba said with a small smile. "Any time. By the way just between you and me if you act like your insane infront of thugs they run away like dogs." Halley said with a smirk. Jack grinned. "How about you come with me and my little bro?" Halley asked standing back up. Mokuba thought for a moment and figured why not this girl obviously knew what she was doing. Maybe he would find his brother, and he would find him, and know he was now save that way Seto wouldn't have a heart attack from worry. The three left the ally and started to walk down the street. Mokuba and Jack were talking about how awesome the fight was they had both seen. Halley was fiddling around with her razorless knife handle wondering if there was a hunting store anywhere that sold razor blades. When she noticed Jack and Mokuba's footsteps had stopped. "Huh?" She said as she turned to see the two were standing before a large wall mirror making faces at eachother. "Hey! Play nice boys." She as she came from behind making the boys jump slightly. "We weren't fighting Sis we were just playing." Jack said a bit annoyed. "Yea nothing wrong." Mokuba said. Halley crossed her arms. She looked at her reflection for a moment. She had almost black dark brown hair and white streaks in her hair, her eyes were almost black but were actually a light blue color in the light, her eyes were a mix of Yami Yugi's and Kaiba's eye shape, her skin was slightly pale but still tan. "Alright than. Mokuba is there anything you need or anyplace specific you want us to take you too?" Halley asked turning to him. Mokuba thought for a moment. But couldn't think of anyplace. "Wow look!" Jack exclaimed pointing across the street. They looked and saw a store filled with neon signs and games."A arcade!" He said as he and Mokuba smiled. Then in unison both grinned slick grins and eyed Halley devilishly.

* * *

"Oh no! I have no cash. And even if I had the money I wouldn't waste it on Arcade games. Life's not all fun boys." I said stern crossing my arms. "Awh!" Jack whined. "It's okay I can pay for it." Mokuba said with a grin. I looked at him confused until I remembered that the Kaiba's were filthy rich. "No Mokuba you don't have to do that." I said a bit coldly. Then I noticed the boys weren't standing next to me they ran inside the game room. "Pain in the ass..." I muttered as I followed them into the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4 And In Comes Kaiba

**New Chapter I own only Jack and Halley.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related.**

**Enjoy and please Review.**

* * *

I walked past all the parents being dragged by their snobby kids. I walked past a few claw machines when I saw Mokuba and Jack in front of the racing games obviously playing Co-Op. "Your going down!" Jack said as he turned the wheel hard unaware I was standing in-between the two plastic car shaped chairs. "Your not beating me!" Mokuba said back with avengace. "I know I should beat both of you over the head right now." I said with a slight hiss as both kids turned to face me looking shocked I had found them so fast. "H-How'd you get here!?" Mokuba asked. "It's a arcade not a prison. I can come and go as I please." I said with my cool calm demeanor. "Speaking of leaving-" I said grabbing both boys by there hoods. "Were leaving." I said as I tried dragging both boys away from the game room. They clawed at the floor and begged to stay. I growled and sat the boys down on the ground but kept my boot heels on their clothes to keep them down. "Look we don't have time for this." I said as cold and stern as I could be. "One hour!" Jack said in a half whine. I raised a eyebrow at him. "Half an hour!" Mokuba begged as well. I eyed both of them. Than sighed and laid a hand on my forehead. "Half an hour." I groaned and moved my feet off the boys. Jack and Mokuba grinned and ran back to their game. I stayed close behind as the parents were forced to pay for their own kids or the pre-teens bullied the younger kids for more money. I let out a sigh till something peeked my interest. It was a game in the corner of the room. With a red gun attachment. I grinned. A shooting game. My kind of video game.

The game beeped down. "Awh man!" Jack groaned in defeat as he lost to Mokuba for a second time. "Don't feel bad you'll get better." Mokuba encouraged. Jack let out a small chuckle. Then noticed the empty spot against the wall where his sister had once stood. "What where'd Hal go?" Jack asked standing on the chair looking around for his sister. "Halley! Hey where'd you go? Sis!" Jack called. "Jack calm down we'll find her." Mokuba assured. Although around the two were trillions of people "I hope..." Jack said hanging his head in near-defeat.

When suddenly loud banging sounds coming from behind the two kids. They turned fast and saw Halley playing a shooting game. It seemed she was beating some high scores since people started to crowd around her and the machine. "She must be breaking someone's record if she's attracting that much attention." Mokuba said as he and Jack sat near the entrance to a pizza parlor. "Yea my sisters a good shot. She has this special touch when it comes to guns. Everyone else in our family can shoot but no one has a dead on shot or explosiveness like she can; one shot and KABOOM!" Jack bragged with a proud smirk. "Wow cool." Mokuba said a bit surprised as they watched Halley play with a slick grin on her face as violence played out from the speakers. "Yea I can shoot too but no where as good as her. Our dad's a gear-head for guns. He has alot of them he even bought my sister one but she's not allowed to touch it. She's also isn't a gear head and neither am I." Jack said as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. "Hmmm..." Mokuba hummed thinking to himself. Jack raised a eyebrow at Mokuba than turned fast seeing his sister approach them. "There you two are all done?" She asked with her hands in her jean pockets.

"Uh yea. I think so." Jack said as the two boys stood up. "Okay let's hurry and leave." Halley said turning to lead the boys out. When sharp growls transpired from both boys, mostly empty, stomaches. **"YOUR KIDDING ME JUST NOW YOUR DECIDING YOUR HUNGRY!"** Halley growled annoyed. Jack chuckled slightly nervous. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders grinning nervously as well. Halley sighed while rubbing her temples with one hand and the other on her hip. Silence filled the air between the three for a minute. "Fine we'll eat." She said as she lead the two to the entrance of the Pizza Parlor they were standing in front of. The boys grinned. "Ok but I'm buying." Mokuba said with a small smile. Halley felt a little guilty that they were using Mokuba's wealth to get a decent meal. She sighed as they sat themselves at a table for 4 and ordered their drinks. The boys got up to get their pizza from the buffet line. Halley sat down thinking with her fingers laced over the other. Mokuba walked back over with Jack following him with their own food. Mokuba stopped in his tracks noticing that Halley looked like Nii-Sama somewhat. She had this determined look on her face that seemed full of stubbornness yet strength in her eyes. She didn't seem cold like Nii-sama did but where his brothers eyes held a cold glit hers burned like fire.

"Kid you okay?" I asked noticing Mokuba staring at me. Mokuba shook his head and nodded and sat in his seat without another word. I raised a eyebrow at Mokuba than shrugged my shoulders. "Sis you want any?" Jack asked as he ate his pizza. "Hmm nah I'll grab a salad." I said standing up from the table. "Your not on that diet junk like everyone at school is are you?" Jack asked as I was walking past. "No Jack what those girls are doing at your Grade School is Anorexia. That's bad for your body and mental state of mind." She said while rubbing Jack's head. She left to grab her food from the salad line. I later returned but barely ate any of my salad.

She just looked down on her mind obviously focused in something else. And judging by the look on her face it seemed important. "Um you okay?" Mokuba asked breaking the silence. "Hmm yea." Halley said glancing at Mokuba. "Just thinking..." She said airy as she went back to her thoughts.

After there quick lunch they left the pizza parlor. "Man I'm stuffed." Jack said with a grin. "I can see why you nearly ate two pizzas." Halley said a bit cold with her hands in her jacket pockets. "At least I eat. Your getting skinnier everyday." Jack taunted. "Not my fault I have a lot on my plate." She said with a shrug. "You hardly eat anything you put on a plate!" Jack said while flailing his arms in annoyance. Halley sighed. Than felt cold metal on her temple and a dark voice whisper

_"Don't move."_

She opened her eyes and saw a much more experienced gang member wearing a suit like outfit pointing a gun to her temple. "Sis!" Jack said aloud scared dead in his tracks. As was Mokuba who was standing next to him. "Dare to move you'll loose your pretty little head girl. Just give us the Kaiba brat and we'll leave." He sneered. Halley glared at him then saw a flash of white behind the man and grinned. "So he did come for him." She thought with a smirk. The gun man was suddenly knocked out swiftly. The figure behind him was none other than Seto Kaiba. "Nii-sama!" Mokuba said relieved. He ran up and hugged his brother relieved. Jack ran too his sister and hugged her as well. "I had a feeling he'd come." Halley thought as she rubbed her brothers head. "Are you okay Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. "Yea thanks to those guys." Mokuba said with a nod looking at us. Kaiba faced us. "And you are?" Kaiba asked with a untrusting look.

"Oh I'm Halley and this is my little brother Jack." I said pointing to myself and Jack. Jack grinned somewhat uneasy. "Thank you for saving my brother." Kaiba said a bit cold. He turned from us. "You'll be compensated for your loss." He said and started to leave with Mokuba following him. "Your no fun." I said to myself than thought for a second. Than grinned evilly.

"Uh oh." Jack said worried about my sudden evilness rising. "Hey Kaiba!" I called catching up to him and jumping in his way. "Do I have a deal for you." I said grinning. Only to have Kaiba ignore and pass by me. "Listen to me will ya?" I asked pissed. He didn't reply but kept walking. "Time for the big guns." I thought with a smirk. I sighed "All well I guess you don't care about the ancient God Cards." I said shrugging my shoulder turning from him. I heard Kaiba's footsteps stop. He glanced at me coldly. "What did you say?" He asked or rather demanded. "The God Cards. What are you deaf? You know Obelisk the Tormenter, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. The most powerful Cards in the whole world." I said crossing my arms. "Is that all you know?" Kaiba sneered. "No. I know many things about them. I know you have Obelisk and you want the last 2 and your Title. You want it all. But news flash you ain't gonna win." I said with a smirk. "What exactly do you know?" Kaiba growled crossing his arms over his chest. "More than I should. But information is so hard to come by. And talking is so tiring. So how about we work out this deal?" I asked. "To this day till the end of your tournament me and my brother will live with you and your brother. And in return any information you want on the God Cards I will give." I said. "Yea right." I said in my head. Like hell I would tell him he was gonna loose everything so he could make a comeback plan for everything. "So do we have a deal?" I asked smirking. Kaiba bared his teeth at me annoyed. I sighed. "Your obviously not worth my time. Let's go Squee." I said to my shocked little brother. "Wait." Kaiba growled. I stopped and turned to him smirking. "This information you have is it legit?" Kaiba asked. "It's the real shit Kaiba." I said with my hands on my hips. "Any other sources?" He asked. "The only other person that would know about any of this is that museum owner Ishizu you met." I said. "And Marik and Yugi but that's not important right now..." I thoughts to myself. Kaiba looked dumbfounded for a second than glared at me. "How do you know about that?" Kaiba demanded. "You wouldn't believe me even if the word left my mouth so what's the point in saying it." I said laying my hands on the back of my head. "But I am psychic you don't believe it don't care. Now do we have a deal?" I asked again more firmness in my voice than before. Kaiba glared at me than let out a half sigh. "Fine.." He growled. "That's for me and my brother? Were a team and if you separate us your not gonna live to see the light of day." I threatened. That statement was true. "Why would I separate families?" Kaiba asked than turned and started to leave. Mokuba smiled at us and urged us to follow them. Jack followed me silent. I looked at him worried. Was he mad at me?


	5. Chapter 5 Sometime Before Battle City

**New chapter.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh just my OC's.**

**Enjoy Please Review.**

* * *

We stayed silent as we drove in the limo with the Kaiba brothers to the Kaiba mansion. I barely gave the house a glance as me and Jack exited the vehicle. Being in a mansion didn't excite me since I live in one now and being near one made me feel like I was in a prison instead of a home. I sucked in a breath as we followed the Kaiba's into the mansion Mokuba was talking away but Jack wasn't listening. Poor boy maybe he's remembering our home and our mother. I held his hand as we walked in. Kaiba went upstairs Mokuba lead up to our rooms.

Our rooms were pretty plan but had that rich snobby feel to them. "I'll leave you a sec to get settled kay." Mokuba said then left. I let go of Jack's hand and sat on the bed Jack didn't move and had his head down. "Jack you've been quiet all day whats wrong?" I asked. Jack turned to me. He looked at me with tears streaming from his face. He nearly tackled me down in a hug crying his eyes out. "Jack whats wrong?" I asked startled by my brothers reaction. "Y-Your crazy! Y-you've nearly g-gotten killed twice! I was-was so scared!" He cried into my shirt. I held my little brother close. "Jack you have to take risks unless to get anywhere. Both here and in the real world I thought I told you that before." I said gently while running my fingers through my baby brothers hair. "B-But." Jack said looking at me. "No buts Jack you gotta be tough even in uncertainty. That the only way we can make it okay." I said while wiping his tears away. "But I can't." He said laying his head down on my shoulder. I sighed and laid my hand on his head. "Why do you think you have me? I'm the one that has to be tough. I've always had to be." I said rubbing his head. "Jack you can't show fear in a situation, if your cornered, that gives the enemy the upper advantage. I was afraid but knowing what I was doing and who I was doing it for kept me calm." I said making Jack look at me. "You need to keep your mind focus and never back down Kay?" I asked and kissed his forehead. He smiled slightly and hugged me. "Kay." He said. I embraced my brother and wiped his eyes of any remaining tears.

Jack suddenly perked up faster than a bird and we left the room. We went down to what seemed like a living room; Mokuba was on the couch playing a GameBoy. Jack sat next to him and pulled out his and they started playing a game. I rolled my eyes. Than I heard Kaiba's voice echo from upstairs. It sounds sinister and angry. "What's got him pissed off?" I asked to no one in particular. "Don't worry he's just getting the final stage of Battle City ready. Oh you guys preordered your Duel Disks didn't you?" Mokuba asked pointing to the devices that were on our wrists. "Yea." I lied. "Than are you guys going to enter the Tournament?" Mokuba asked. "Hell Ye-" I clamped my hand over Jacks mouth stopping his answer. "One moment." I said dragging Jack behind a hallway.

I shoved Jack foreword and stared him is the eye. "You! Are! **Not!** Entering! The! Battle! City! Tournament!" I said each word growing louder and sterner. "What?!" Jack exclaimed. "You heard me! You are not entering that tournament! Do you know how many people die in YuGiOh?! Alot! Your not gonna be one of them!" I said stern my voice turned to acid. Jack glared at me. "Oh yea but what about the ones that are gonna be in the tournament? You know what happens you've seen them! We can help them! We can-" Jack started to word off a million and one reasons till I cut off with. "Change everything and possible ruin the outcome of everything! We can make a mistake or let any of the bad guys win!" I said stern. Jack stopped defeated. I sighed. I thought for a moment about everything that happens in the tournament. Bakura, Mai, and that little son of a bitch Noah and his father and what they did to Kaiba and Mokuba. That scene where there turned to stone always churned at my insides. I hated it and hated Gozuburo. I than remembered what I made my OC Angel do in one of my stories. She had killed Gozuburo maliciously. I grinned remembering each demented detail that had came from twisted mind. I grinned slightly than looked at Jack. I sighed.

"Which is why... Im entering the Tournament instead." I said crossing my arms. Jack looked up at me shocked than grinned. "Yea!" He cheered. "But-" I said catching Jack's attention. "You have to do everything I say. If I tell you to run, you run, if I tell you to hide, hide, if I tell you to leave me behind, YOU leave me behind. Understand?" I said firm. Jack nodded. I gave a small nod and we walked back to where Mokuba was. "We've come to a compromise. Ill be joining the tournament." I told Mokuba. "Okay you'll still have to register yourself in though." Mokuba said as he and Jack ran off to play. I sighed and sat on the couch and pulled out my deck. Time to plan some strategies.


	6. Chapter 6 Sleepless Night

**No Dueling yet I'm working on it though.**

**I own nothing except my OC's Jack and Halley**

**Enjoy and Please Review.**

* * *

The week went by fast and now I was in the square of Domino where Kaiba should appear any second on the helicopter to announce his tournament. I grinned slightly. I had looked through my entire deck over the short days. It was powerful. My deck had mainly dragons, dark, light, and zombie monsters much to my liking and my pride and joy-

I stopped when I saw Yugi Muto. No not Yugi; Yami Yugi. I smiled somewhat. Yami was going to win, for sure, I never told Kaiba that little detail. He'd most like had a heart attack and die.

Suddenly I heard a helicopter propellor and Kaiba's smug voice come out from all directions and his face appear on all the big screens. I rolled my eyes. "I've heard that a million times." I said to myself as I popped my earphones in and started listing to Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. I left the square for the Kaiba Mansion.

The night was silent and the cool wind was calming to me. The chilling temperature made my spine tingle a bit but I ignored the hardened chill as old privacies invaded my mind. These thoughts clawed at my mind everyday. The same thing and the same voice only I can hear repeat the same phrases.

* * *

_"Why didn't you do anything?!"_

_"She would be alive if you had died!"_

_"Just stop it!"_

_"Its your fault!"_

* * *

I feel a lone tear creep into my eyes I exhale a breath I run as the tear quickly disappears from my face. This same ploy I do every night when I am alone. I cry or scream for the voice to subside. I never told Jack about the voice in my head, how it sounds like him, I'll never tell him about my coping methods either. He so innocent and young I need to worry about him not the other way around. I approach the Kaiba mansion and walk in huffing. I close the doors behind me gently so no one aware of me. I see light radiating from the living room. I walk in and smile. I see Jack and Mokuba asleep on the couch with the TV on they had assorted games around the floor and different toys some were Jack's most were Mokuba's. I pick up the toys and playthings and put them away. The boys didn't stir. I turn the TV off and sit beside the two boys as they sleep. I lay my fingers through Jack's brown hair and remember a song he always liked.

* * *

_"Holding together"_

_"Birds of A feather"_

_"Nothing but lies and crooked wings"_

_"I have the answer spreading the cancer"_

_"You are the faith inside me."_

_"No."_

_"Don't"_

_"Leave me to die here"_

_"Help me survive here."_

_"Alone"_

_"Don't"_

_"Remember"_

_"Remember"_

_"Put me too sleep evil angel"_

_"Open your wings evil angel"_

_"I'm a believer"_

_"Nothing could be worse"_

_"All these imaginary friends"_

_"Hiding betrayal"_

_"Driving the nail"_

_"Hoping to find a savior"_

_"No"_

_"Don't" _

_"Leave me to die here"_

_"Help me survive here"_

_"Alone"_

_"Don't"_

_"Surrender Surrender"_

_"Put me to sleep evil angel"_

_"Open your wings evil angel"_

_"Fly over me evil angel"_

_"Why can't I breath evil angel"_

_"Put me to sleep evil angel"_

_"Open your wing evil angel"_

_"Fly over me evil angel"_

_"Why can't I breath evil angel"_

* * *

Both boys stayed in a blissful sleep. I stood and laid a blanket over each boy so they wouldn't fight later in the night. I checked the time on my IPod it was 10:30 PM. I kneel down to Jack and rub his head one last time than leave the room so the boys can sleep. I walk out into the main room and was surprised to see Kaiba walk in. "He must have gotten dropped off here." I thought the answer obvious. Kaiba looked at me than was about to head upstairs. "Where ya going?" I asked. "To check on Mokuba." He said with distrust. "Oh he's not up there. They fell asleep in there." I said pointing to the now darkened living room. I showed the sleeping kids that were curled up under the blankets. "And you didn't have the sense to take him to his room?" Kaiba asked in a whisper as he picked his little brother up in his arms. "I did I just thought I let both of them sleep some more before I brought them up." I said in a half whisper half snap as I scooped Jack up in my arms. Kaiba rolled his eyes but took Mokuba upstairs with me behind him. Kaiba went left I went right. I went into Jack room and sat him gently onto the bed. I tucked him in and saw he was clutching his shirt. I smiled some what and pulled a small silver chain and silver locket that had a a blue stone on the lid. It was our mothers I had taken it out of her jewelry box and hid it when they were coming to bury her. I had one too but that belonged to our grandmother. It didn't matter where they came from they both held the same picture it was of our family before our mother had died but I had cut our father out and left only our mother and one of us with her. Jacks had me and her standing together, mine had mom holding him in her arms. I clenched my fist around my brother's locket than let go. I laid the jewelry in his palm and closed his fingers around it. I smiled at him and left for my room.

I entered the room quietly and just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. The voice came back. That bastards voice still haunts me even in my dreams. I grip my locket as his words repeat.

**_"It's your fault!"_**

"I didnt mean too..." I muttered. But the voice never ceases. I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 Visions from the Egyptian

**New Chapter. I own only my OC's**

**YuGiOh belongs too some Japaneese guy.**

**Please Review**

* * *

_"Mom!"_

_"Mom! Let's go back home! Jack and Daddy are waiting for us!"_

_"Halley run!"_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Just run!"_

_"Mom?!"_

**_"Kekekekekeke!"_**

_"MOM!"_

* * *

I shot up with sweat on my face. I let out shaken breathes than was blinded by the damn sunlight that was coming from the window. I sighed. I pulled the blanket off me and walked towards the window. I was starting to miss the rain like it was at home. All well. As mom said the sun makes you stronger. Yea right. I got a quick shower and changed into a black and blue shirt that had a sad little kitten getting wet in the rain on the front, ripped jeans, black pointed boots that had metal studs on the ankle, my black and blue arm bands, and my black coat that had a blue striped hood. I remembered today was the first day of the tournament and according to my IPod it was 7AM. Which means Yugi was getting ready by now.

I looked in Jacks room and saw him dressed and ready to go. "Let's go Squee!" I called making him jump. He turned to me than smiled. "Yea." he said with a nod. Than he pulled something out of his bag. "Here sis your cards." He said handing me the solid black tin. It was originally a blue metal tin I kept my cards in but it was too much of a kiddish blue to me so I painstakingly used 4 sharpies to color the box in and it took it 7 days to dry off. But it was well worth it. I took the tin and placed it in my bag. Jack grabbed his bag and left his Duel Disk on the nightstand. "Aren't you going to take your Duel Disk?" I asked. Jack shook his head. "Nah this is your fight remember. But I'll grab it before we leave for the Airship." Jack said and ran out of his room. I grabbed the piece of metal and stuffed it in place of where mine was. I strapped my Duel Disk on my arm and followed my little brother out the mansion.

* * *

We were now in the center of the city Jack was giddy as can be. I was keeping my demeanor down by listening to U+Ur Hand By P!nk. I had my deck ready and I was kind of aching to beat someone; but at Duel Monsters. At my school I was like the champion YuGiOh! player, no one could beat me, I never loose. Not that I was obsessed with winning I was just born skillful in alot of shit. Especially YuGiOh. My list of skills were a mile long but that didnt matter as long as what, little shit ,I knew kept the boy that was grinning at me safe I could give a damn less what people think of me.

"So who first Sis? It is the first day of the tournament and there's duelist all around us." Jack asked. I wondered for a sec. I wanted to first gain Yugi's trust cause I trust his judgement more than Kaiba's. That and he was starting to annoy the fuck out of me. Being near that CEO makes me want to pull my hair out he seems to disapproves of everything I do. I mean come on if I wanted that; I should've stayed home and faced Eudora's dumbass. I stopped when I spotted a guy with white hair that was staring before a building. "Bakura..." I half sneered. I didn't hate Bakura per say but Ryo that was a different story. I saw Bakura seem to come out of a trance. He quickly ran into a building. I recognized the building as the museum. "Jack follow me." I said we ran after Bakura. I figured Id at least warn him or should I say Ryo not to go after Marik. No doubt that was too happen soon enough.

When we entered the museum Bakura was no where in sight. "Where the fuck did he go?" I asked myself as I scanned the place for the white haired thief. _"Damn what is he a friggen houdini?"_ I thought. "Sis over there." Jack said pointing ahead. I faintly saw the silhouette of Bakura run down to the basement floor where the stone tablet was displayed. "Good eye let's go." I said with a evil grin on my face.

_"Uh oh she's got a bad idea..."_ Jack thought. Than sighed and followed his sister. They stopped when they reached the bottom. But Bakura was no where once more._ "Damn again?"_ I thought. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I stood before the tablet and looked at it; as did Squee. We knew what was going to happen. Every detail. _"But why? Why do I feel like I'm missing something? What is too happen? And why does it feel like it involves me?"_

"Because it does involve you."

We jumped and turned. Ishizu Ishtar was standing behind us.

"Forgive me for startling you. Halley Catalyst and Jackson Catalyst." She said.

_"Good thing she used my mothers maiden name instead of our actual last names."_ I thought. "I take it you know were not of your world?" I asked. "I know much of the two of you." She said with a nod. "Ok I have a few questions myself if you don't mind answering them?" I asked. "Of course. But I also require your assistance." She said. "Answers first than you'll get my help." I said stern. Ishizu closed her eyes than opened them. "You really are your fathers daughter." She said. My eye twitch angrily. I clenched my fist tightly my knuckles turned white. "Keep in mind Ishizu I really hate it when I'm compared to my dad." I said through gritted teeth trying to bite back my temper. I have two pet pivies. The first people calling me by the wrong name, the other people comparing me too my bastard of a dad. People do that because for one thing I look more like him than Jack does. And personality wise that must be a comparison they do too. Temper, sternness, and bossy attitude I get from him sadly.

"That is why I said it." She said. I glared at her with suspicion. "In my visions I foresaw two children. A sister and a younger brother. The sister would subcome to anger fast if told wrong." Ishizu said. "Yup that sounds like you." Jack said. "Don't make me bash your head into the wall." I whispered darkly to Jack. "You seem to be prone to your violent thoughts." Ishizu said. "Yea well I've seen my share of god awful shit! Or you never saw that night?" I snapped at her. "I saw the night in question. I can tell you know you must let go of the guilt you feel if you wish to move forward." Ishizu said. "With what?! Last I checked the only thing that's keeping me from dying is-" I stopped when I saw Jack was looking sad. I bit my lip shut and sighed. "Look can we just drop this?" I asked the egyptian women. She nodded noting my brother's dismay. "Follow me Halley I wish too speak with you in private." Ishizu said whiule turning towards a hallway. I looked down at Jack. "Go sis I'll stay her and see if Bakura pulls any SNEAK ATTACKS!" Jack said while doing the crane position. "Your such a little weirdo Squee." I chuckled and followed Ishizu too a room.

We entered the office and she locked the door behind her. "I know you two know many things about this world because of both of your obbsessions of YuGiOh!" Ishizu said. I was abit shocked. I didn't think she would've known that. "Yes." I said. "You and your brother are here for a reason, and a important reason it is, but as too what i cannot tell you." She said while sitting at a desk that was in the room. "Well that's shit." I said. "All will be revealed too the both of you. But I highly believe this experiance will be the most helpful too you Halley." She said. "Experiance? Don't tell me this is just a dream." I said. "It is no dream. This is real and with knowing that in mind you must make sure not to be harmed. I need your help especially." She said. Didn't take me long to figure for what or who. "You mean for Marik. Because his evil side will go crazy soon." I said. She nodded. "I had a feeling you knew of what I was too ask." She said. I gave a nod. "Ishizu I understand your situation. My home life hasn't been exactly caring or safe; everwhere I turn it feels like all the words my enemy and I'm supposed to be a shadow that fades away. But I will not I will do everything in my power if it means my baby brother stays safe. No doubt you feel the same?" I asked. She nodded. "I'll try and convince Marik too stop his quest for revenge, somehow, before all hell breaks loose." I swore. I turned to return to my brother. "However." Ishizu said making me stop. "I advise caution before you travel towards your goal. There is something else I saw there is another ancient evil at work here and it's worse than anything I've ever seen. Even worse than the darkness that surrounds my brother." She warned. I stopped and thought for a moment. She couldn't mean Yami Bakura he's not much of a threat yet. Than it hit me Gozuburo. That man was a Devil in Human skin of course it was him.

"If you mean the Ark don't worry that will end fast and soon." I said. "No that's not what I've for seen." She said. Now I was confused if it wasn't Gozuburo than who. It couldn't be Dartz he's after the tournament and he's more insane than evil. "Than what did you see?" I asked. Ishizu closed her eyes as if she was channeling energy. "Darkness...Blood everywhere... Screams of pain... Chaos reigned surpreme where this being is from... Death is eminet to anyone that's near this being..." She said. Than she gasped and looked down horrified. I was bit back a yelp and eyed her. "What did you see?" I asked. She looked at me with eyes of terror. "The darkness... The Evil... Is near... I can see it. I also see it after someone and is going to kill them. Your brother it's after." She said. "Near what? A name?."I asked. She paused for a moment. "What is it? What is this Darkness after? Or better yet who?" I asked. She didnt reply. "Who damn it!? Who is going to kill my little brother!?" I growled growing impatient. She looked at me with stern eyes but they held a terrified glit.

_"You."_

* * *

**You can just feel the suspense.**


	8. Chapter 8 First Duel of the Day

**I finally got off my ass and started writing the first duel of this fic.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related only Jack and Halley.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

I stomped out of the museum. With Jack behind me asking me millions of concerned questions. When Ishizu had said it was me that was going to kill my little brother. I let my temper go.

**"THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD!"** I screamed in her face. Than barged out of her office. Jack saw me leave and is now trudging behind me. "Sis what happened?" He asked.

"Sis?"

"SIS!"

"Sis!?"

I turned to face him making him stop in his tracks. **"NOTHING HAPPENED WILL YOU JUST FUCKING DROP IT!?"** I snarled at him giving him a very dark glare. Jack stepped back and look down with a sad look on his face. I was taken back. Had I actually screamed at my own brother? I sighed and kneeled too him. "Jack." I said he didn't look at me. "Jackson." I said stern. He still didn't look at me. "Jackson! Look at me!" I said stern grabbing Jack by his shirt making him face me. I loosened my grip on his but still kept a firm hand on the fabric. "Jack listen I just found out something that horrible and it scared the shit out of me. And now I'm fearing it might even come true..." I said truthfully. Jack looked shocked. "B-But your not scared of everything!" Jack said shocked. "I am afraid of one thing... and that's loosing you." I said showing my little brother my fears. He let out a small whimper and wrapped his arms around my neck and cried. I sighed lightly and stood with my little brother in my arms.

Ever since Jack was born he was always a small child of innocence with a fragile heart of glass that can crack and break easily under pressure. I on the other hand was grown and taught only this one phrase._ "Never back down, never show fear, never stop moving forward."_ Those words were etched into my brain and what left of a soul I have. Jack on the other hand hasn't been taught those words and count that a blessing. Jack's too young to turn out like me. And I pray he never does. I walked down the street with my little brother in my arms. I stopped when I felt the air around us grow heavy. I turned and faced 2 cloaked men. I gritted my teeth. Rare Hunters. "What do you assholes want?" I sneered. Jack kept a tight grip around my neck. He was afraid. Me I was aching to beat the shit out of someone my nerves weren't completely calmed after what Ishizu told me.

"Halley Catalyst." One of them sneered. "You must duel us. Now!" Another growled. I grinned and sat Jack down. "Fine by me." I said and readied my Duel Disk. I really wanted to take my aggression out and dueling was one way that helped. The 1st guy approached me and grinned. I faced him grinning darkly. Jack was standing behind me scared. "Jackson." I said catching his attention. "Stay strong. This will be over soon." I said with a grin. Jack nodded and grinned some himself. He knew I was good he just stayed behind me that way I can keep an eye on him. I approached the guy some and our Duel Disks started up.

_"Lets Duel!"_

I grinned some more as we drew. My 5 cards in my hand were a trap, 2 magic, and 2 monsters. The Rare hunter went first. "I summon Crass Clown." The clown appeared on my opponent's field. "I set a card face down for later." He said and ended his turn. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Now I remember why I hated watching duels in the show they say everything they do. I drew. "I place a monster in defense mode and set 3 cards face down. Your move." I knew the moron was going to attack next turn. "I summon Battle Warrior." My opponent said and summoned the blue armored monster.

"Attack her face down monster!"

I smirked.

"Well you've done it. Attacked my Mystical Elf." I said smirking as my creature appeared on the field and shocked back the Battle Warrior. "Normally Mystical Elf is a terrible monster but in defense mode she unstoppable." I said smirking as my opponent lost 1000 life points. Now he had 7000 while I still had 8000. He ended his turn with gritted teeth. I drew. "I summon Battle Ox." I said as my second monster appeared. "I also activate the magic card Gravekeeper's Servant." I said playing one of my favorite magic cards. "That's not all I also activate the magic of Black Pendant. This gives my Battle Ox a extra 500 attack points." I said. My Battle Ox was now at 2300 attack power. "Battle Ox attack the Battle Warrior!" I commanded. It sliced the 'Warrior' in half much to my inner insane glee.

"With that I end my turn." I said crossing my arms. The Rare Hunter drew a card and grinned under his cloak. I figured it had too be either Summon Skull, Dark Magician, or worse. "I sacrifice the Crass Clown to summon the Summon Skull!" I looked at the huge demon as it attacked my Battle Ox. It was smoldered to ash. "Afraid now?" The Rare Hunter taunted. I sighed. "Seriously are you that stupid?" I asked. "You forget that I activated Gravekeeper's servant which takes a card from your deck and sends it too the graveyard!" I said as a evil looking sprite wielding a scythe sliced through the Rare Hunters deck and sent a card away. "In addition to that when you destroyed my Battle Ox. You also destroyed the Black Pendant magic card which means you loose 500 life points." I said. Seriously was this dude 5?

Now I had 7800 life points while he had 6800 life points. And since I had Gravekeeper's Servant in play this duel would soon be over. The Rare Hunter ended his turn. I drew. "I activate Pot of Greed which lets me too draw two cards." I drew two magic cards. I had nothing that could stop his Summon Skull but I did have one thing that could destroy it. "I play this card face down and place two cards faced down." I ended my turn to see if the bozo would take the bait. "Summon Skull destroy her face down monster!" The Rare hunter commanded. Jack cringed. I grinned. "What a Cyber Jar?!" The Rare Hunter exclaimed. "It's good to have one for situations like this." I said slick it destroyed both our monster's but allowed us to summon new ones if we draw them.

I got Kuribo, Axe Raider, Mystic Horseman. The Rare Hunter got Vorse Raider and Gemini elf.

He tried to attack my monster but I used the trap card Waboku to protect my monsters. I needed them to summon the three dragons. Than to summon my monster of shadows. I was going to enjoy this duel. Very much.

* * *

**I love keeping some ppl in suspense so just wait.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Psychopath from Egypt

**The end of the Duel. **

**New twist and new problems.**

**Will Jack and Halley survive and what is the ancient evil that is after Halley?**

**Let's see.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related. Just Halley and Jack and this story.**

* * *

The Rare Hunter ended his turn with not much of a choice. I drew. My eyes widened than I smirked. "What are you planning?" The Rare Hunter wondered. "I sacrifice Kuribo and Mystic Horseman to summon Skelta the Dragon of the Graveyard." I said as a large dragon appeared. She had no skin or muscles she was made of just bones. The dragon roared and her bones seemed to rattle with her. Her attack strength was at 2700.

"Skelta! Attack!" I ordered. She demolished the Vorse Raider with her Demonic Whirlwind. Now he had 6000 life points, Soon I would wrap this up. "I set a card down and end my turn." I said simply. I had the one card that would change everything in my hand I just had too use it at the right place at the right time. The Rare Hunter drew and gritted his teeth. "I end my turn." He said not setting anything down. I smirked. This duel was in my favor. I drew the last card for my summoning combo. "I activate my face down card Dark Hole." I said. All the monsters were destroyed. "What's your point of doing that?" The Rare Hunter questioned. "You'll see. When Skelta is sent to the Graveyard she can automatically be sent back onto the field." I said as my dragon reappeared. "But rebirth doesn't come without a price. To have Skelita return to the field I had too sacrifice any monster I choose." I explained her special ability. "I activate Call of The Haunted to bring back Wratira The Dragon of a 1000 Skins!" I called as my second Hell dragon appeared. Jack was speechless as he watched the dragon appear. The Dragon of a 1000 skins was made of multiply dragon and monster skins and looked like a zombie.

"But I'm not done I'll play Graceful Charity!" I drew three cards and discarded. My Kimuroi Dragon, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, and my third Hell Dragon. I smiled when I saw what I had drew. "This duel is over." I said with a smirk. "Not yet." The Rare Hunter hissed. "On the contrary it's all over. I activate Monster Reborn. Come forth my Hell Dragon. Rika the Dragon of Black Blood!" My third and final piece of the puzzle. "I place three cards faced down. And end my turn." I said crossing my arms.

Jack was stunned his sister could have attacked him directly and ended this. "What are you doing!? Have you gone mental!?" Jack shouted at her. "I know what I'm doing." She said too her younger brother with a grin. The Rare Hunter drew and grinned. "Your a fool! I activate Heavy Storm!" He shouted. "I activate Magic Jammer this saves me for this turn." I said. He growled. "I activate Change of Heart and I'll take your Skelita Dragon of the Graveyard." My dragon was taken over and flew to his side. I growled some. "Oh no." Jack said biting his lower lip.

I knew he would aim at one of my monster's but what could I do? My other dragons were powerful what was he planning? "I will sacrifice your dragon too summon my ultimate monster." He called. "Not so fast! I activate Dragon Capture Jar." I said as the jar sucked my dragon into the jar. It entraps it but not destroys it. "You little rat!" The Rare Hunter growled. He ended his turn and I got the Jar back. "I'll use Mystical Space Typhon and destroy my own Dragon Capture Jar." The Jar disappeared releasing my dragon. "Now for the end. I activate my face down. Darkest Hell Ritual!" I said as my card revealed. "This card uses the three pieces of the human body to create new life. And since my three dragon guardians are the three key components to make like. Blood, Skin, and Bones. I sacrifice Skelita, Rika, and Wrathia too summon the ultimate dragon." I said as my monster's turned into dark balls of energy and disappeared into the ritual card. **"THE DRAGON OF THE FINAL SIGN!"** I called as the dragon appeared.

The Dragon of the Final sign was a Dark monster and the ultimate one. The dragon was solid but covered in shadows, it's eyes were red and vivid, it's teeth jagged, sharp, and straight, it opened it's wings and let out a inhuman roar. Her attack was 6800. She was one of my most strongest monsters. "Dragon of the Final Sign! OBLITERATE THE RARE HUNTER!" I ordered. The dragon let out roar and shot it's Hellish Flame Flare and destroyed the Rare Hunter's remaining life points. The monster's disappeared and the Rare Hunter fell too his knees. "That will teach you for being stupid enough to duel me." I said.

* * *

Jack was shocked for a moment. His sister had actually played the card... **THE CARD!** The rarest card she had she wouldn't even let him hold it in his hand at home. He shook his head and ran up to his sister and hugged her tight proudly. "You did it!" Jack cheered beaming with happiness. Halley smiled at her bother and rubbed his head. "Thanks for staying by my side little bro." She said with a small smile. Jack nodded. "Oh right." Jack said and ran to where the Rare Hunter stood defeated. "Alright now pay up your rarest card is now my sister's!" Jack demanded. He didn't move a inch. Jack growled and picked his deck till he found his rarest card. The Dark Paladin. He ran back up to his sister. "Here sis as Battle City rules state you get the rarest card." Jack said handing the Dark Paladin card too her. "Well aren't you a mirrored version of Mokuba?" She said jokingly and took the card from him. "Hey I'm just doing what's supposed to be done in this tournament." Jack pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

_"Nothing sweeter like a sister and brother moment... It makes me want to vomit."_

We both stepped back some and faced the Rare Hunter I had defeated. I moved Jack behind me. We knew that voice from anywhere. Marik Ishtar. "Come out Marik! Quit playing your games!" I shouted.

_"Oh but where's the fun in that?"_

I gritted my teeth. Suddenly the Rare Hunter U defeated started screaming out like he was in pain like the other pawns he had brainwashed before did when they lose. **"NO MASTER MARIK! DON'T! I DIDN'T MEAN TO FAIL YOU!"** Jack hid his face in my jacket afraid. Suddenly a Egyptian eye glowed on his forehead like all the others. _"I've been waiting for you Halley Cataylst. You and that little brat of a brother you protect so dearly." _He said in that twisted voice. Jack was shaking some. I laid my hand on his back to try and keep him from hyperventilating. "If you want to get my attention than why don't you show just yourself instead of hiding like the little brat you are!?" I shouted. Suddenly the Rare Hunter fell to the floor face first the mark was gone.

I heard footsteps behind us. I turned some and faced the blond haired, and lilac eyed Egyptian himself. He smirked.

_"Who said I was hiding?"_


	10. Chapter 10 Marik's Deal, Halley's Plan

**New Chapter.**

**I own only Jack and Halley.**

**Review if you wish.**

* * *

I glared at him. Marik wasn't exactly a character I liked. I was pretty much against everything he did when I first saw him in the show when I was a kid. While all the other kids in my school thought he was hot. I'll admit I did feel some sympathy for him because of what happened to his dad and being isolated from the outside world. But that wasn't going to help him now. "What do you want?" I growled. "I want to speak with you Halley. Just you." He said making his point quite clear. "I'm not going anywhere without my kid brother." I sneered. "I see." Marik said than it was silent for a moment as we just glared at each other. "Than I will send someone for him while you come with me." Marik said. Snapping Jack's attention on the teen that stood before them. "No way!" Jack growled hugging his sister's arms. "I see the bond between you is strong but it's not strong enough for me not too break." Marik said with a slight grin. I glared at him. "Look I'm not hear to start a battle I'm here to make a deal with you Halley. Will you accept my proposition?" He asked. I sighed some. I kneeled to Jack and looked him in the eye. I whispered in his ear than stood. "Fine Marik I'll go with you. But my brother will travel to our location alone without the assistance of your brain dead pawns." I said stern. He nodded. "My boat is at Dock 9 do keep up." Marik said. Jack glared at him. He didn't trust him either.

I followed the Egyptian to a black motorcycle. He got on and so did I. I had driven Dirt Bikes over the summer and 4 wheelers. So I'm used to being on them. "You might want to hold on." Marik advised. I frowned and wrapped my arms around his waist. My skin shivered with disgust. I hate being touched. I'm not some loner weirdo it's just always been a weird thing of mine. Maybe cause of how I was born. It always sent shivers up my spine. We started to drive ahead when I saw Jack was running beside us. "Jack I'll be fine. Get going!" I said. Jack nodded and stopped running while we sped off. I turned back and saw my little brother begin to grow more and more distant. _"He'll be okay Halley. He's a good kid he'll be just fine."_ My thoughts assured me.

We made it too the docks. I got off the bike feeling the chills running up and down my spine finally cease. _"God I hate that..."_ I sneered in my mind. "You alright?" Marik asked. I nodded holding my sharp look of distrust. "Yea." I said coldly. I followed Marik onto his boat into a more secluded private room. It looked like a Egyptian tomb. To me it reminded me of a crypt. "Please take a seat." Marik said showing a table and two chairs. I sat at one end while Marik sat at the other. "So... Lets cut to the chase shall we?" I asked lying my fingers over each other giving Marik a cold glare. "You seem to be all business than again that's what I'd expect from you Halley." Marik said. He slid three things towards me. A three locator cards. "Those are from your duel your brother never grabbed them." Marik said. I pocketed them without a reply just a cold glare."I just don't like to fuck around with useless details." I said with a shrug. Marik gave a nod. "As too what I want I'd imagine you already have a thought on that." Marik insisted somewhat. "Yes I imagine it has to do with me joining forces with you so I can help you destroy Yami?" I asked. Marik smirked some. "Close. I do require your assistance but I also would like to warn you." Marik said. I frowned some. "If you think you can scare me into working for you. Just know this I've been through hell and let me tell you nothing you can do will make me crack." I sneered darkly. "I know that." Marik smirked.

I was stunned on the inside but kept my stone hard coldness in check. "What else do you know?" I asked. "I know in your world my world is a card game and a TV show, YuGiOh, I also know who you really are you and your brother. Than again it doesn't surprise me considering you are _his_ children." Marik smirked. "Be glad you didn't say his name or else I would have slit your throat by now." I threatened. "So much darkness is inside you. Hatred, anger, abandonment, no wonder you get those marks every night." Marik said closing his eyes. I let out a ragged gasp. How the HELL could he have known about those scars that are on my back!? "H-How did you-" "I know as many things about yourself than you even know. And I can tell you now those marks you bear will never leave your skin." Marik said with his eyes stern. I gritted my teeth. The gashes, tears, and everything else that was forever imprinted in my back. Mementos from Eudora when she started her abuse. She would beat me every night with all sorts of things. She got sick sexual pleasure in hearing me scream in agony. Jack didn't know about the abuse she would force upon me. I hid it from him. All that knows about the abuse is Eudora and our uncle.

"What else?" I growled. "I can see the past is something that still stings. Believe me Halley I know how the pain can kill you deep down. I have witness terrible things same as you..." Marik said his eyes looking filled with sadness. I sighed. I couldn't loose my temper about some shit I can't change. "Marik. Listen to me what you know is wrong the Pharaoh didn't kill your father you-" "So you do know of my endeavors? Excellent." Marik said cutting me off. "Marik listen to me! The Pharaoh didn't kill your father it was... " I found this harder than I thought. I couldn't tell him straight up all I knew that happened. I was tough not cruel. "Halley." I looked up at the lilac eyes Egyptian. "Listen I need you to gain Yugi Muto's trust. So far he's gone through almost all my Rare Hunters and I need someone on the inside. Someone he wouldn't even expect to try and cross him. That's why I need you and your brother to gain his trust and in return I'll give you shortcuts through Kaiba's tournament." Marik said sulterly."No deal Marik." I growled and stood from the table. _"I can't believe I almost felt sorry for this son of a bitch!"_ I growled in my head. "Want a ear on the inside ask someone else." I snapped sternly. I turned to leave the room when-

"But wouldn't you like to see your _mother_ again?"

I stopped and turned my head to the Egyptian my eyes with a dark rage behind them stared down into his lilac ones. "Don't. You. Even. Say. It. My. Mother. Is. Gone!" I growled with rage shaking my voice. "And as I know you know this on a personal experience?" Marik asked with a smirk. I roared out in anger and lunged at the Egyptian my dark blue eyes flaring like blue flames. "You little bastard mention my mother again... You will not be spared." I growled sinisterly. Marik was unfazed. "She had died before your eyes in a gruesome fashion right?" He asked. I would've beaten the crap out of him if the Rare Hunter's weren't near. "I can see you won't agree to my terms. But I will give you some advice. Your soul is what the shadows want and the shadows are inside of you. Unless you want to become worse than any demon you will have to let your hate go." Marik instructed. "I will never forgive him..." I sneered and let Marik go. I stomped away and off the floating piece of trash.

I bit my lower lip. Damn Marik. Damn him to hell. I felt tears prick my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"SIS!"

I didn't have time to look up when I was tackled to the ground by my little brother. "SIS ARE YOU HURT!? DID MARIK PLACE A BUG ON YOU?! DID MAKE YOU LOOSE THE ABLILITY TOO SEE!? ARE YOU HIS MEAT PUPPET NOW!? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" He shouted/spazzed and continued to do so till I pinched my finger's over his lips. "Calm down I'm fine you little psycho monkey." I said calmly. Jack smiled and hugged me. "I was worried." He said. "I know." I said returning the embrace. We stood up. I thought for a moment on what was our next attack. _"The past is the past... I can't change nothing... And I will NEVER let my hate go for my bastard of a 'father' NEVER! Not till that sorry son of a bitch is lying in a pool of his own blood and I'm standing above him victorious in the end."_ I growled in my mind. "Sis. I got a idea." Jack said. "What is it?" I asked. "Look." Jack said and pulled a small tablet like device out of his bag. "What's that for?" I asked. "Mokuba gave it too me incase we wanted to find anymore Duelists for the tournament. This will show us any duelist near by in the blink of an eye." Jack said and started it up. I wondered for a moment where was Yugi now? "Can you find Yugi Muto?" I asked. He smirked at me and gave a nod. He pressed a few things on the screen. Than he tilted his head confused. "That's weird..." Jack said. "What?" "It says here Yugi Muto isn't showing on the satellite anymore. His signals gone." Jack said. My eyes widened and I smirked some. That could only mean that he was dueling that Dark Magician freak Arkanaen. Kaiba must be really pissed now. "Come on Jack I know exactly where Yugi is!" I said as we ran down the docks.

_"If I time this right I might have Yugi's complete trust..."_


	11. Chapter 11 Resistance

**Long one enjoy.**

**I own only Jack and Halley and this story YuGiOh is not mine.**

**Please review.**

* * *

We ran down into town. If I remembered correctly, and I always have a good memory, the building where Yugi is dueling Arcana is just ahead. We saw a building up ahead that looked closed and abandoned. "This is it!" Jack shouted. "Yea move over!" I said and kicked the door open. "Come on let get Yugi out of this hell hole." I said. Jack gave a nod we ran inside. We found the stair way and ran down the steps. We found the door with a ? on it but I remembered it was bolted shut. "Damn..." I cursed with a breath. "Sis the vents." Jack pointed out the ventilation shafts that were on the side of the wall. I pushed Jack into the vent and followed him through the tight space. We didn't crawl far till we found another vent which showed us the final attack of the duel. Dark Magician girl attacked Arcana head on in a direct attack. Ending the duel. "He won." Jack said amazed. "Of course he won." I said_. "Your a good duelist... Pharoh..."_ I thought with a smirk. That's when I remembered what Marik does after this Duel. _"That damned bastard... But I know what Yugi does to save that insane fool Arcana.. I guess all I can do is wait."_ I thought to myself.

Yugi Arcana swiftly. Arcana was faking being afraid of the Dark Energy Disk that were approaching him. He had the spare key. Jack growled some as Arcana pulled out the spare key. But I knew what was coming next. Marik's trickery. We heard the bangs and the sound of Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, and Yugi's grandfather on the other side of the door we couldn't enter. Yugi's box that was at his feet opened... But it only had a locator card... "Damn it!" I growled. I kicked the vent open; me and Jack jumped down. "Get Arcana! I got Yugi!" I growled. Jack gave a nod and ran up to the freaking out Arcana that had dropped his key. I kicked the box at Arcana's feet. The top blew off revealing another key. I grabbed it. "Yugi catch!" I shouted and tossed it at him. Jack unlocked Arcana's shackles, with the key he dropped, but couldn't make him move from the spot he stood no matter how much he pushed and shoved him. Yugi unlocked his shackles fast and me and Yugi helped Jack shove Arcana out of the way just seconds before he got touched by the Dark Energy Disks. I let out some ragged breaths and looked over at Yugi who was a half foot from where I sat. "You okay there Yugi?" I asked. Arcana stood like he had gotten out of hangover. "I'm fine." Yugi said standing up. "I'm coming!" Arcana shouted and hugged the dummy that was hiding behind the yellow curtain. The manikins head fell off as Arcana wept some. "Arcana are you going to be alright? Can I help?" Yugi asked. I laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I shook my head at him he gave a nod at me.

_"Arcana is gone!" _

Jack gritted his teeth but stayed behind me. I glared as Arcana became Marik's meat puppet.

_"So we meet again little Yugi. I'm sure I need no introduction."_

I could practically see that bastard grinning through that meat puppets trance. "Bastard.." I growled lowly. "Show your face to me Marik. You coward." Yugi sneered.

_"I will reveal myself when the time is right and no sooner. You know what I want little Yugi the unlimited ancient power of the Pharaoh that resides in your Millennium Puzzle."_

"No way Marik!" Yugi snapped. "SO go fuck off!" I added. The meat puppet that was Arcana laughed manically.

_"You can't stop me! Remember when I took over Bandit Keif I almost succeeded in separating you from the Millennium Puzzle forever. Unfortunatly you were able to put it back together before you and your spirit friend Yami were destroyed! But don't worry soon I'll have the three Egyptian God Cards that will take you down!"_

"I won't let that happen! And whats so special about those cards?" Yugi snapped some.

_"When the power of the God Cards are combined with Millennium items. You gain a power unimangable equal to that of a Pharaoh. And I intented to gain it!"_

"You'll never get Yami's power!" Yugi swore.

"Yea!" Jack called out.  
"We'll help protect him Marik! You can't stop us!" I growled.

_"Oh it's quite a shame Halley... I was hoping we could have been friends." _The meat puppet half sneered.

**"GO TO HELL!"** I growled.

_"We'll meet again little Yugi. You and your little lackies." _Marik said than he left Arcana limped and unconcious.  
Jack came out from behind me, frowing some, Yugi turned to me. "Thanks for the save back there. I owe you." Yugi said. "You owe me nothing. I'm just relieved to see your safe Yugi." I said with a small smile. Jack was smiling some.

* * *

That's when the door that was bolted shut blew open and Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, and Yugi's Grandfather came in. "Yugi are you okay?" Tea asked. "Who are these guys?" Tristan asked. Mokuba smiled when he saw Jack. Jack than tackled Mokuba and the two began to wrestle like pups. "Jack." I half whined and half sneered but he didn't hear me. I sighed. "Sorry about him. Jack's a kid at heart." I said with a shrug. "What are you doing here?" Tristan asked. "If it wasn't for her and her brother I'd still stuck here." Yugi explained. "It was nothing like that." I said in defense since I never really liked having attention on me even if I did something. "What are you're names?" Tea asked. I walked over to where Jack and Mokuba were wrestling. I grabbed them both by their shirt collars and held them up, off of one another, "Behave or your both going to be slapped." I said sternly. They both flinched than they both folded their arms over their chests and pouted. "Good." I said and sat them down.

"My names Halley. The little squee there is my baby brother Jack." I said pointing down to the small boy. Jack stuck his tounge out at me. "Put that back before you get bugs in your mouth." I said. He pouted more as the others laughed some. "Lets get out of here." Tristan said. We followed them out. Mokuba had to go back and find Kaiba. Me and Jack just followed Yugi and his friends to the square. Tea and Tristan had to go as did Soloman. So it was just the three of us for the time being as we stood at the scare waiting for Joey and Mai to come by. "Halley are you a contestant to?" Yugi asked. I gave a nod at him. "Yup. I already have 4." I said and pulled the clear cards out of my jacket pocket. "See." I emphazised as I showed my spoils of war, not really but they should be considered that way, with all the shit I've gotten myself into recently. I can only hope this shit will pass by and normalcy will take over... **OH WHO AM I KIDDING I AM IN YUGIOH! THAT IS NOT NORMAL!**

"You okay?" Yugi asked. I gave him a nod. "Yes." I said a bit slouched down some as I pocketed the cards. Silence came for a bit. I watched Jack who was sitting up in a tree looking over his cards thinking of strategies incase he had to duel. I smiled some up at him. "Hey Halley. So where are you and Jack from?" Yugi asked. I looked down at Yugi. "Just wondering I mean I haven't seen you around here before." Yugi said with a slight shrug. "Me and Jack are from America. We just came here a week ago see we haven't really had time to settle down." I explained leaving out the part about how we've been living off Kaiba and his money for a bit. "That sounds cool. I heard America is different is it?" Yugi asked. "Not really aside from alot of stuff being written in Jappanesse it's pretty the same." I fibbed. "Cool." Yugi said. "Hey how many locator cards do you have?" I asked. "Three." He said and than showed me the plastic cards. "Cool. Be warned nothing is going to stop me. I'm not some chick duelist I'm the champion where I come from." I preeched some. "Cool what distrcit?" Yugi asked. I flinched some. Oh shit I'm in trouble now. Back in my world I was champion supreme. Hell I was like the Queen of the Game. "Uh not really important. But I was like the queen of the game back home." I said with a small smirk. "Than your going to be tough to beat. I hope we get to see you duel soon." Yugi said. "And I hope I can see you duel fully instead of the near end." I said and gave him my hand to shake. He shook it. "Marik sounded as if he knew you." Yugi said with a raised eyebrow. _"Oh shit..." _I thought. "Yea that dick tried to get me into working with him to get to you. But I'm not a idoit. He can go to hell. I swear to Yugi I'm only here to help you. Marik needs to be stopped." I said sincere and truthfull. Yugi closed his eyes and he then he was Yami. Yami opened his eyes and glared at me sternly. Seeing if I was lying or not. "You speak only the truth. your soul is pure torn but pure." He said. "Okay." I said a bit weirded out. "But I would trudged cautiously as to what you go after Halley." Yami said. I tilted my head. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "There's a darkness inside you and it's growing ravenous for escape. You must tredge from this path of shadow to light. Hatred is a dead end." He said wisely. I smirked. He's going to tell Kaiba those exact same words in a few days. "Alright than." I fibbed. Yami looked at me. I was a worried for a moment if he had sense by lie. But he than turned back into Yugi. "Sorry if Yami was a bit intimidating." Yugi said while scratching the back of his head a bit worriedsome. "It's cool." I said with a small smile.

I smiled some at Yugi. He reminded me so much of my best, if not only, friend back home Aika. She was kind hearted and innocent like Yugi. She played YuGiOh as well she was the champ before I beat her a year ago and got the title. But that didn't matter were still very close. Maybe if it wasn't for her being by my side all these years I wouldn't even be alive now... I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _"Don't think about those failed... attempts... It's not healthy..." _Itried to tell myself. "Something wrong?" Yugi asked. I shook my head. I saw Mai walk up to where we were waving Joey came only a minute later.

"Hey Yugi how's it going man?" Mai asked. "Good." Yugi said with a nod. I looked over at the tree Jack was still sitting in. "Jack get down now." I said. Jack gave a nod at me and jumped down with his binder of cards in his arms. I than turned back to the conversation the three friends were having. "Hey Yug whos she?" Joey asked pointing to me. _"Damn he sounds more annoying than in the show..." _I thogught to myself. I never really liked Joey... He always seemed like a nuisance charcter to me not to mention a dick at points in the show. "I'm Halley. That little shadow of a kid there is my brother Jack." I said pointing to Jack who was looking through his cards sitting at the base of the tree. Joey eyed the binder of cards that my brother had in his hands. "Hey kid!" Joey called and walked over to where he sat. Jack eyed Joey. "How about we trade some cards what do ya say?" He asked as nicely or as goofy as he could muster. Jack hissed at Joey and slammed the book. He ran away with the book under his arm he hid behind me. He hissed again and stayed behind me like a shield. "You'd have better luck robbing a bank there slick." I said with a smirk while rubbing Jack's head. Joey pouted and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes. "Well were going to go and try and get two more locator cards." I said with a small salute, as my goodbye, Yugi waved. "I'll see you around Halley." He said. I smiled and we left.

* * *

My smile faded when we were in ear shot away from the gang. "Sis?" Jack asked and tugged on my coat. I looked down he was pointing across the street. Across from us was Kaiba and Mokuba, Mokuba was carrying his brother's brief case with ease it seems. Jack looked up at me with a begging puppy dog face look. I sighed. "Alright you can go with them." I said. Jack smiled and hugged me. "Thank you!" He said happily. "But if anything happens involving Marik or otherwise call me on my cell." I instructed before letting Jack leave to meet up with the Kaiba brothers. "Yes mame." Jack said with a salute. I gave him one more hug than he ran off to catch up with them. I stayed for a moment and watched as he approached the brothers. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed Kaiba had allowed him to tag along. I smiled some a I watched them dissapear down the street. With my worry gone about Jack being safe with the Kaiba's I decided to take matters into my own hands. I could give two shits about the tournament now I wanted to make sure Marik knows that I will not let him win. Next coming is Yugi VS Strings which he'll win but that's not what I'm worried about. Right now I'm stressing about the battle of possesed Joey and Yugi.

* * *

I stopped running down the dock way to try and confront Marik before Bakura does. I stopped when I saw a person with white hair run down a ally between two warehouses. "Oh shit..." I muttered and ran down into the inbetween. I was surprised no one was around. Not Bakura, not Marik, nothing. _"What the hell is going on?" _I wondered. "I didn't expect to see you again." My blood froze. I turned and faced Ryo... No Yami Bakura... "You. What the hell are you doing here!?" I growled. I was hoping to find Marik although I dispised Yami Bakura just as much as I did Marik. Bakura glanced at me with a grin on his face. The smile made me feel.. Uneasy. I turned to leave when I felt my arm being grabbed and my whole being was shoved against the wall. "Let go!" I growled and tried to thrash my way out of his grip. But he kept a tight hold on me. He was WAY to close for my comfort. "Bakura. Please." I said trying not to sound desprate, cause I was, to get as far away from him as I could. Bakura just grinned at me trembling some his brown eyes showing a evil glit as they looked at me. Bakura was a half foot taller than me. "Your stil so fearful aren't you Liviana." He said darkly in a tone that made my skin crawl. "Wh-What did you call me?" I stuttered. That wasn't my name. My anxiety was through the roof and I couldn't breath. Bakura chuckled. "It's no surprise you wouldn't remember me Liviana. Than again after our little 'encounter' you always did hate me." He said smirking. I couldn't think of anything to say back. Why was he calling me that? What did he mean 'encounter'? "Your still so full of darkness it's so deep it's terrifying just looking at you... Allow me..." He said than stopped gripping something from behind. I recognized the black hilt. A knife. "To help myself to a taste." Bakura grinned.

I could feel the blade cut into my wrist. Images of those nights in my world. The screaming, my screams, the blood, my blood, _her _wicked grin as she kept going at me with the knife. Carving my skin into near ribbons. I cry I beg she won't stop. When she stops for me to breath in only once. I look up at the ceiling and wonder _'Is this the night I will die?" _No...

"No..."  
"What was that my dear?" Bakura asked with a smirk as he licked some blood, my blood, off the blade. I clenched my fists tightly as I felt a heat raise up inside me. I can feel something tearing through me.

_**"NOOO!"**_


	12. Chapter 12 Knee Deep in Agony

**I own nothing only Jack and Halley.**

**Btw don't go off about my spelling my spell check is fried and I have no way of fixing it so anyway I did the best I can.**

**Anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

I ran. I just kept running as far away from the ally as fast as I could. I was stunned but I wasn't completely frozen just yet. As I ran I kept hearing his words.

_"..I've been waiting for you Lirchia."_

His sickening laughed was still echoing although I was miles from where he was now lying in a heap bleeding from the gash I had just given him. The words kept coming on a loop.

_"I will have you! You will be mine!"_

I closed my eyes tight as I felt the wind blow as I ran. _"Never..."_ I sneered in my mind. For the second time in my life it felt as though the world was stopping as I ran in a endless place. The air had grown heavy around me and my chest was so tight I couldn't exhale a breath. My tears wouldn't stop. Everything was crashing down around me. And I couldn't find a way to hang onto reality this time I had no one to hold onto too that could save me from falling into the shadows of despair. I could only do one thing. Hopefully it will stop this madness around me.

**"NEVER YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"**

I just screamed as tears fell from my blue eyes. I couldn't stop them. I ran as fast as I could. But I than fell on the ground. But I couldn't make myself stand again. I felt sick. I barely stood on my trembling hands and knees. I slammed a hand over my mouth feeling sick. My breath was becomeing short and I couldn't inhale any air. I felt my body collapse on me. I laid on my side. I clutched my fist over my locket. I have been suffering like this for years. Ever since I saw my mother murdered right before my eyes. Ever since that day my life had been ruined. When my mom died my father left me and Jack. He hated me and said I never should have been born. He believes it... I know it... I'm nothing but a curse... And don't get me started on that liposuction bitch Eudora. She became the devil of my life. When I was young she would beat me till I passed out from the pain... She would beat me and carve into me everynight to get sexual pleasure... I never told Jack.

I gripped my locket tightly. I could feel the silver metal begining to cut into my palm. But I could care less about that pain. I was always in agony_. "Why? Why?! WHY!? WHY!? WHY_!?" I screamed in my mind. I closed my eyes tight as I curled up into myself. "God... Why do you hate me?" I asked no one.

"I know not of such a reason."

I turned to face Rishid. He was in his cloaked robe. "Rishid what are you doing here?" I asked in a cracked voice. "Master Marik sent me to find you." Rishid said and helped sit me up. I coughed out some and tried to take in a breath. "Are you alright?" Rishid asked. "I will be..." I muttered. I looked down at my blood covered hand. "... What about Ryo? Will he be alright?" I asked concerned. I never wanted to do that to Ryo. I had just lost it. "He will be alright. Master Marik has him." Rishid said. I gave a nod. They must have already worked out the deal after I had attacked Bakura to get him off me.

* * *

_"NOOOO!"_

_I suddenly felt a intense heat rise up from me. I raised my free hand where I saw a dark energy cover my hand forming claws. I than slammed my hand at Bakura. I sliced into his shoulder and cutted deep into his skin and muscles. I growled when I felt my teeth were sharp as razor blades and enlarged some, like canine teeth, Bakura fell to the ground unconiuos by the force of my attack. The feeling of invincbility lasted only another second. When it left I felt all the wind knocked out of me and i felt nausea. I had fallen to my knees and purged out my stomach. That's when I realized this was it... The evil Ishizu warned me about... it was inside of me...Without another thought I ran... I just ran..._

* * *

I exhaled a breath. I suddenly felt a strong wave of nausua hit me. I covered my mouth with my hand. I than puked. I hated this. I always got sick like this when I go through something stressfull or nerve racking. And having my hands sprouting black dark energy nails I count as nerve racking shit. I coughed. Rishid rolled his eyes and picked me up. I wanted to shout at him to put me down. But I didn't have the strength to do so. I just stayed still as the larger Rare Hunter carried me to whatever destination he had in mind. I kept wondering about Yugi and his duel with the brainwarshed Joey. _"I hope they'll be ok... No I'll help them anyway I can even if I go against this fucking story." _I swore to myself as I felt my eyes go heavy till they finally closed.


	13. Chapter 13 Stopping Marik while Laughing

**Sorry I haven't worked on this story for a while I wanted to do other things of mine.**

**I kinda do want to finish this so I'm going to try and get this story done**

**I own only Jack and Halley**

**I own nothing YuGiOh! related**

**Please review and enjoy**

* * *

I opened my eyes. The room was dimly lit and I had to adjust to the shadow filled room. I sat up slowly. "God..." I groaned feeling a headache beat against my skull. I still felt sick somewhat.

"Your awake I see."

I turned and saw Marik was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I frowned some. "What happened and where the hell am I asked as I moved my legs off the couch I was laying on. "You're in a warehouse near the docks where my boat is being docked." Marik explained as he walked over to where I sat. "I take it those 'episodes' happen often?" He asked. "Yea..." I groaned. He handed me a pill bottle. I looked at the tag and saw it had now label to tell me what it was for. "What the hell is this? Estragen?" I asked remembering that was a joke in Bloodlines. "Never heard of it. But this is a drug that will keep your episodes from happening." Marik explained. I glared at him. "It's not poison, I wouldn't poison you, I need you alive." Marik said. I rolled the eyes and dried swallowed one. _"Okay... Since I'm at the warehouse that means that Marik had already kidnapped Mokuba and Tea. Which also means Yami and Kaiba are dueling those dumbasses Umbra and Loomis." _I thought to myself. Than another thought slammed me in the face. Jackson was with Kaiba** and **Mokuba. "Where is my brother!?" I demanded standing fast, ignoring my headache, glaring at Marik. "Calm yourself before you have another episode again. I took the liberty of retrieving your kid brother." Marik said motioning to behind him.

Rishid walked in with Jack by the neck using his arm. Jack was fighting to get out of his grasp but nothing worked. "Jackson!" I shouted. "SISSY!" He shouted at me as Rishid set him down. Jack ran to me and hugged me relieved I was okay. "It's okay Jack were safe." I said calmly. Than I glared darkly at Marik. "Easy Halley. Jack wasn't harmed in any way." Marik said. "That surprises me." I said sarcastically and with distrust. "I need your help so why would I harm my chances by attacking your sibling." Marik said. "Your still not getting my help." I said. Than I stopped and thought for a moment. _"Maybe I should 'help' Marik. It could help me figure out what the hell is going on with me. Plus I can also trick this dumb ass to keep Bakura away from me. I really hope he is as dumb as he is in the Abridged series." _I thought to myself. "Okay Marik I'll help you in killing the Pharoh but keep those dumbass zombies away from me and my brother." I said standing. Jack was stunned. "Very well anything else you would like me to do?" Marik asked. "Get me some a gun and knife and I'll be happy. And KEEP BAKURA AWAY FROM ME!" I said in a half shout. "Deal. You'll get your weapons only if you get in the finals." Marik said. "Fine than I can do that easy." I said as I picked Jack up who had his mouth a gaped in shock. "Now if you exscuse me I have work to do." I said and left the room.

Once we were ear shot away Jack shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" "Jackson I am right here you do not have to shout." I said cooly. "You-Marik-Him-and-WHY!?" He stuttered. "Simple I'm not an idiot. I'm not really going to help Marik Jack." I said kneeling to him. "Huh?" He asked. "Jack I'm trying to pull a fast one here. I'm going to make Marik think I am his little slave but really were going to ruin his plans. We have to stop him BEFORE Melvin comes out of the darkness inside Marik's heart. Starting now come on we have to get the others out of here." I said. "Melvin is in this too? Oh man were doomed." Jack said. He had watched ALL of the Abridged series before he got into the original series so he knew about all of their Abridged counterparts. Hell he even said he was like Mokuba from Season 0. "Jack you go and find Joey and set him free I'll go get Tea and Mokuba so Marik has no bait." I said. "But sis Marik will be there." Jack said. "Oh shit your right... Uh help me get Tea than we can all get Joey." I said. Jack gave a nod and we ran to find the building Mokuba and Tea were kept in.

We found the building and climbed up a ladder. I had grabbed some rope, or rather stole it, after kicking a Rare Hunters ass. We found the window that Mokuba escapes from. Both Mokuba and Tea were down bellow sitting with the piles of boxes behind them. I whistled some at them. They stood and looked up at me and Jack. "Halley! Jack! You guys are ok!" Mokuba shouted up. "Sssshhhh they'll hear you." I said my voice lowered. I tied a tope to a pipe that was sticking up here and tossed the long end down. "Climb up before they notice." Jack said. Mokuba began to climb up as did Tea. Mokuba was the closes to us when the door bellow flew open and 3 Rare Hunters came in. "Hurry!" I shouted as I helped Mokuba get up onto the roof. Tea was a foot or two from us. "Tea! Reach up!" I shouted as I bent down and tried to reach for her. Tea reached for me. Than the rope was cut by a knife a Rare Hunter threw it. I lunged down using the tips of my feet as a hook to keep me on the ledge and I grabbed Tea by the arm. "Jack! Mokuba! Tie the rope around me and pull me in!" I shouted at them feeling the weight of hanging upside down, holding onto Tea, and gravity was brining me down. Both boys tied the cut rope around my legs and both tugged with all their might bring me and tea up slowly. "Thanks boys." I said relieved. They both nodded. I stood up and saw a knife was sticking out of a nearby crate. I grabbed it and then turned to the others. "We can't stay in one place for too long let's go." I said. They nodded and we ran.

We got off the building and ran and hid in the shadows of cargo and crates. That's when Tea told me that the warehouse before me that was near where a boat was docked was wear they were keeping Joey. I was now stuck with a predicament. I didn't want to be caught by Marik that would queer the deal we had made. But I also didn't want that damn duel to happen. _"FFFFFFFF Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I don't know what to do! What can I do!?" _I growled in my mind. "Hey sis whats Dry Ice?" Jack asked randomly. "It's made of carbon dioxide that's frozen why?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Cause these crates are full of it." Jack said pointing to a pile of crates that had the labels Dry Ice on the side. I grinned darkly. Now I had a way to save that dumbass Joey.

* * *

"Let me out of here you weirdo!" Joey growled. He was tied to a chair. A guy that had been bald and had face tattoo's stood before him. Unaware that behind Joey stood Marik with the Millenium Rod ready to take over Joey's mind. "Let me out of here right now!" Joey shouted. _"He should be easy to take over." _Marik thought to himself as his Millenium Rod glowed starting to take over Joey's mind. Suddenly the sound of loud hissing could be heard and fig filled the room quickly. "What the hell!?" Marik shouted shielding his eyes from the fog that was stinging his eyes. "Hey what the fuc-GAHHAGGH!" Joey gagged. Than silence came and the fog quickly disappeared as fast as it came. Joey was gone and so was whoever had grabbed him. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA HAPPENED!?" Marik shouted angrily. "What could have done that?" Rishid asked. "I can't believe this!" Marik shouted as he stomped out of the warehouse. "Master Marik." Rishid said following the egyptian. "WHAT!?" Marik sneered. "There is something taped to your back master." Rishid said. "What?" Marik asked puzzled and looked over his shoulder to find a piece of paper was taped to the back of his shirt. He pulled it off and looked at it. **"WHAT THE HELL!?" **The picture of was himself and Bakura making out the top part had the words "Thiefshipping" Written in black marker. The bottom had the sentence "So your gay?" Written on the bottom in marker as well. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Marik growled and tore up the piece of paper in anger. "WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING **DOWN!" **Marik shouted to the sky.

* * *

I was laughing my but off, all the while I was filming the whole scene with my IPod, watching Marik throwing a tantrum over the Thiefshipping picture I left on his back after I grabbed Joey. "Hahahahahaha that was _so_ worth getting past the nausea to print those picture out! Ahahhahaha!" I laughed. "Pictures?" Joey asked. "There's more. _Alot _more I plan on using to torture the hell out of people but for now lets go before mister Ishtar starts figuring out Tea and Mokuba are gone." I said they nodded and we left for someplace safe.

We entered Domino City I was keeping a close eye on both Jack and Mokuba knowing they were the most easy to be taken from Rare Hunters. "Hey Mokuba do you have a way to contact your brother and let him know your okay?" I asked. "Actually I have my way." Mokuba said. Suddenly the Kaiba Chopper came down for Mokuba. Than I remembered that the thing was remote-controlled. "Hey Mokuba mind if we hitch a ride on that thing?" Joey asked. "Sure. Yugi should be with my brother now." Mokuba said. We all got in the chopper. As we flew over Domino to the building that Yugi and Kaiba were on I thought about what my next move was going to be. I had just annihilated Marik's plan to pin Joey against Yugi so that duel was most likely not going to happen now. But now I had to get to the finals. Right now I had 4 locator cards. I needed 4 more. I felt my pocket for my Locator cards and felt something think in my pocket. I pulled out not 4 locator cards but 5. _"Marik." _I thought with a frown. Although it was good I was getting closer to getting into the finals it kinda pissed me off that I didn't get the last three on my own. I had a big sense of pride. So this kind of hurt it. I sighed. All well. I kept wondering about that name Bakura had called me. Liviana. Who was Liviana and why did I remind Bakura of her? I knew all through out YuGiOh, anime, manga, and the Abridged series, there was no one by that name in any of them. So who was she? _"Maybe she was a character that was supposed to be in the show and manga but had gotten kicked out." _I thought. Than the chopper landed to where we were right in front of Yami and Kaiba.

Me, Jack, Mokuba, Tea, and Joey hopped out of the chopper. "Crap it was cramped in there." I said as I stretched out my stiff muscles. "Are you hurt Mokuba?" Kaiba asked concerned. "Don't worry I'm ok." Mokuba said. "I kept him safe don't worry." I said. "Thank you for saving my friends." Yugi or rather Yami said. "No problem dude. Glad I could help." I said. "We need to get one more locator cards. We'll see you guys in the finals." I said with a wave as me and Jack left the others behind. "We did good sis?" Jack asked me. "Yea we did good." I said giving my little brother some skin. He gave me some back and we went off to go find one more locator card.

* * *

It got dark fast and I managed to duel one more person and got their locator card. "We finally got all we need and I can get all the weapons I could need." I said with a grin. Jack giggled some as he watched the video I had recorded of Marik freaking out to the Thiefshipping picture. "Hahaha Sis you are evil." Jack laughed. "No kidding. Although the real evil thing is all those weird shippings." I said as shiver of disgust went through me. Remembering all those shippings. Some weren't bad and kinda possible. The others were disgusting. Jack handed me my IPod and I saw that it was at least 9:49 PM. Than I saw that we were passing by a cemetary. I frowned knowing Bakura was most likely there dueling Bones and his gang of wannabe goth kids. I always liked that episode cause I loved the deck Bakura used. That and I did like Bakura. Before he tried to basically rape and kill me. Now my fondness for him was dropping lower than Eudora's waistline could go. I looked over at Jack than looked ahead seeing a Café was across the street. I need answers from Bakura and I didn't want Jack to be in the way incase things got... rough. "Jack I need you to stay in that Cafe for a bit." I said while pointing across the street. "Why sis what's happening?" He asked. "Something that I don't want you to see. Trust me Jack I can handle this." I said not entirely sure if I could handle going up to Bakura again. But I had to try if I wanted to know who Liviana was. "Just stay over there till I come to get you okay?" I said. Jack gave a nod and then ran over across the street to the Cafe. I sighed a long sigh and turned to the cemetary. "I can do this... It's just dead bodies." I said to myself. I swallowed back some nausea. Saying the word dead bodies only made me remember about dead meat, dead meat, rotting meat, my dead mother. I bit my lower lip as I walked past tombstones. I didn't look at any of the names that were etched on them knowing that I would rememeber all the time I stayed by _her_ grave, I even slept near the grave stone cause I felt so guilty and wanted my mother near me, and how many nights the House Guard had to take me home from staying out late at night.

I saw that everything had grown darker around me and the path I had came from before was now blocked by darkness. "The Shadow Game has started." I whispered to myself. I saw a near by tree and saw that it was right near where I could see Bakura and Bones dueling each other. _"A front row seat. Not to mention the safest to keep those ghouls away from me when this is over." _I thought to myself as I sneaked over to the tree. I stayed hidden by shadows as I laid my back against the tree and glanced over a Bakura. His words echoing through my mind. _"You are mine! You can never escape me!" "Your more insane than I thought Zorc." _I thought to myself as I climped up into the tree. I stayed down on my stomach some as I laid/sat over on a large branch. The shadows the leaves made concealed me from any eyes bellow me and as long as I stayed silent I'd be alright. I saw from the monsters they both had that Bakura was in the half way mark of winning. _"Bakura must have already made contact with Marik while in the hospital. Poor Grandpa had his soul taken again... Although it's tempoary this time." _I thought too myself. I looked down at Bakura. I'll admit the cat like british brit was very cute I was still angry at him for what he tried to do to me. I looked down at the wound I still had on my wrist. It was patched up but the bandages were blood soaked. _"I guess I forgot to ask Rishid to change them while I was out." _I thought. Than the I moved my attention back to the duel.

Bones was shaking like a scared little kid. _"The only thing scary about that brat is his face and hairstyle. Hell I'm scarier than that brat." _I thought to myself as I watched Bakura draw. He smirked darkly. I had to admit I liked that look on his face. Suddenly Bones played his trap card Skull Invitation that took 300 extra life points if he destroyed his monsters. Bakura laughed. He got rid of ever card in his hand as Bone's mamoth attacked Bakura's Earl of the Demise. Bakura laughed again. I grinned some. I knew what was coming next. Bakura played his Spiritual Median card and his Earl of the Demise 2000 more attack points. It attacked and Bones loosed a total of 3100 life points leaving him with only 600 life points left. "After you loose this duel you'll loose much more than one meesly locator card. You'll also loose your life." Bakura said. "What-What do you mean?" Bones asked terrfied. _"Because your dueling in the Shadow Realm dumbass." _I wanted to say but didn't. "Because we are dueling in the Shadow Realm. We have been trapped here ever since I came here. Those are lost souls doomed to wander in the darkness in the Shadow Realm and soon you will join them." Bakura said. Which meant I came just when his powers grew stronger and the mist came in. The guy that wore glass and had red hair screamed and tried to run but he came back from the other side. "Let this be a lesson to you. You cannot escape the Shadow Realm. Only by winning this duel can you escape." Bakura said. _"That or kicking your ass and than running for your life before you can regain conciousness." _I thought sinister as I glared at guy that wore glasses screamed at Bones not too loose which was futile. Than Bones played Nightmare Steel Cage which trapped Bakura for two turns and kept him from attacking Bones. Than he set a card faced down and ended his turn. But it wasn't going to be enough. Bakura drew but I knew it wasn't what he wanted from the look on his face. I knew he wanted to watch them squirm like I do when ever I duel someone. Watching them cowar and rive as you win can be rather fun to watch but ending fast is just to generous for me to do. I guess it was the same for Bakura.

Bakura used Ectoplasm and it finished off Bones ending the duel fast. _"Not bad. Zorc not bad." _I thought to myself with a smirk as I watched Bones and his goth wannabes get sucked in from spirits of the Shadow Realm. Bakura took the locator card and maniacal laughed. I jumped off the tree limb to the ground bellow. "I do hope you enjoyed the show Liviana." Bakura said to me. "Stop calling me that Bakura!" I growled. He smirked and turned to me. "I can't help but wonder why is it you have come to me." He smirked. "I just want to know what is your deal with me and why the hell did you attack me? And mostly WHO THE HELL IS LIVIANA!" I growled. Bakura smirked. "It doesn't surprise me you don't know of who you were than again you were one to never ask questions." Bakura said. I raised my eye brow at him. "All I can tell you is Liviana was a ancient princess from Egyptian times. She was the daughter of Anubis the God of the Dead. She was a mighty warrior and very skilled with weapons. Hundreds of thousands had died from her hands and her hands alone." Bakura said. "So?" I asked. "So she was one of few that had dared tried to go against the Pharoh Atem. She almost killed him if she didn't have a suddenly realization and got herself killed in turn. As too who she is now that is simple." Bakura smirked. "GET TO THE POINT!" I growled louder. "But I am. Halley. Or should I say Liviana since she is a part of you." Bakura said. My eyes widened. "What?" I asked. "She is a spirit a perfect being and she lives inside of you. My... Betrothed is inside of you." Bakura said walking around me looking at me. I felt my heart stop when I heard the word.

Betrothed!? She was his fiancée!?

* * *

**Big shocker huh? But was it real or in Bakura's head you'll find out next time**


	14. Chapter 14 I Can't Let Hate Go

**More new chapters**

**I own only Jack and Halley I own nothing YuGiOh related**

**Enjoy and please review **

* * *

Halley glared at Bakura. **"THAT IS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" **She screamed at Bakura trembling in anger. Bakura smirked. "Yes. I can sense Liviana inside of you. You are her. But there is also a pathetic strong light inside of your heart as well which is surprising considering the hatred you hold inside." Bakura said. "You know _nothing_ about me!" I growled. "True I know nothing of you but of my betrothed I know much of." Bakura said with a dark grin. "Get this through your thick ass skull. I will NEVER be your little mate!" Halley said in a growl. "I know that." Bakura said. Than his eyes snapped open they were dark as the night. He grabbed Halley by her arm. "But that doesn't mean I can't try to take her powers from you." He said darkly as he tried to pin Halley against a tree. "Get. The. Hell. OFF OF ME!" Halley shouted and shoved Bakura back. A dark energy errupted from her heart again. She could feel as if a shadowy energy was coming from her. Halley glared at Bakura her eyes now red not blue. Bakura grinned, he knew those eyes too well, "Liviana." He said and laid a hand on her cheek. But she smacked his hand away than she grabbed him by his shirt. She pulls the knife, that Halley had taken from her rescue of Mokuba and Tea, she places the blade at Bakura's throat. "Stay out of my way, Thief Bakura, unless you wish to provoke me. I will KILL you." Halley warned but the voice wasn't her own, the voice was more venomus and had a sultry tone, the voice could hypnotize anyone that would hear it. "Liviana you don't understand. Don't you see I am on the brink of gaining ultimate power. Once I obtain all the Millenium Items we can take over the world. And you can be queen like you've alway wanted." Bakura spoke easily not fazed by her rage. Halley glared at him. "If you honsetly believe that man will hand you what you seek willingly. Your more of fool than I originally thought." Liviana spoke through Halley than she shoved Bakura back. She placed the knife back where it was concieved in her boot. She turned to Bakura who was on the ground seething in anger. "Now stay away from me." Liviana's voice died away and Halley's voice came back and her eyes changed back to the ocean blue they were. Halley glared at Bakura. "Now do you see that you better stay out of my way?" She sneered than turned from him.

Bakura stood as she turned to leave him in the dirt and bones. "So you knew of who she is?" Bakura sneered. "... I don't know what you're talking about." Halley said slowly. "Keep out of my way and I won't be forced to murder you." She forewarned. Than she left the cemetary.

* * *

Halley sighed once she was out of the Cemetery glad all of this was done with and she had some answers. She walked over to where she saw her little brother sitting on a bench in front of the cafe. "Jack you okay?" Halley asked worried some. He nodded. "Okay. Come on we have to go to Kaiba's stadium and get ready for the finals." Halley said. Jack gave a nod excited. We walked over to where the stadium was and ran right into Yugi and his friends. "Hey guys." Jack greeted. "Hey Jack. Halley." Yugi greeted. I gave a small wave not really in a talkative mood. "So did you get 6 Locator cards?" Joey asked. "Don't underestimate me blondy." I said as I showed off my 6 Locator Cards. "So you qualify as well good going kiddo." Mai said. "But your still going to loose to me." Mai said. "I'm not loosing. Especially not to him..." Halley said with a low growl when she spotted Seto Kaiba ahead in the center of the stadium. "Who Money Bags? Don't worry if your good enough to get to the finals you'll mop up the floor with him for sure." Joey encouraged. "Oh I'll do more than take that dumb title from him. I'll end him. P_ermanently." _Halley sneered venomously as she glared darkly with hate at Kaiba. "Whoa intense." Mai said. Everyone could sense the dark hatred that Halley was radiating towards Kaiba. "If you don't mind us asking." Tea started to say. "What happened to you to make you hate Kaiba so much?" Duke asked. "None of you would understand even if I told you." Halley sighed than she walked ahead still glaring at Kaiba with hatred. Jack gulped some and ran up to behind his sister and grabbed her by her coat end.

* * *

"Uh sissy." He called. "What?" She asked annoyed. "Remember that talk we had about keeping you from 'Loosing it' again?" Jack asked. Halley sighed. "I know. I know." She muttered her anger buried again. "Good. Now lets get going." Jack said. Halley gave a nod and her and Jack walked into the stadium with Yugi and his friends. Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Halley were given 4 room cards. Halley looked at her card than at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at her. She glared at him and he glared at. Halley slid the card in her pocket than sent a hated glare at Kaiba before turning around knowing 'Namu' was going to come soon. "Sis." Jack said worriedly. "I know Jackie I'll keep calm anyway I can." She promised but found those words hard to swallow.

Than Yugi and the others turned and saw Marik come out of the shadows. Or rather as they knew as Namu. Halley frowned as she looked at Marik. Marik smirked at her some. _"Perfect one pawn down to one more to go." _Marik thought when he saw her. _"Perfect Marik has no idea it was me that screwed up his plans to pin Joey and Yugi against each other. Whats more I'll be getting my weapons soon enough." _Halley thought with a small grin. "Hello everyone." Namu greeted. "Whoa Namu so you're a finalist?" Joey asked. "Yes I am. I guess your advice help cause after you left I was winning duels nonstop." Namu said. Than he spotted me. "Be good and act nice." I whispered to Jack. He looked at me as if I had grown a second head. He than shot a glare at Marik than turned so he didn't have to face him. "Halley it has been a while." Namu said. "That it has." I said with a small fake smile. "Wait you two know each other?" Tea asked. "Unfortunately." I said in a joking way. "We had met at the beginning of the tournament." Namu explained. I shrugged when the others looked at me. "I didn't think we'd meet again here." I shrugged. _"I was actually counting on never meeting him." _I thought to myself. But that thought was meaningless now I already had one foot knee-deep in all this bullshit. All I wanted was to just get through this tournament and hopefully win. Not this. But I had no choice and I had to play my cards right not just for me but for Jack as well.

Than Bakura showed up. Or rather Ryo being controlled by Bakura. I frowned when I saw him. I'll admit Ryo was nice but I knew it wasn't actually Ryo it was Bakura that had him in his clutches. Bakura showed his 6 Locator Cards and made everyone but me, Jack, and Namu freak out. _"As much as I hate Bakura. I do have to try to help Ryo get out of his control. If I don't both of them will be taken to the shadow realm." _I thought to myself. "When did you join the tournament Bakura!?" Joey asked shocked. "Join? How did you make it all the way to the finals?!" Tristan asked just as shocked as Joey was. Yugi had the same thought as I did. Yami Bakura. I tapped Yugi on the shoulder. "It is what you think." I whispered. He looked at me surprised. But before he could say anything Rishid came from the shadows pretending to be Marik.

_"Rishid... I understand why you're doing this... But it doesn't make me feel any better..." _I thought to myself. I understood why Rishid was doing this for Marik and his role in Marik's life but being here and knowing what horrors that was to come didn't help comfort me. In fact it made me hate being and regret every second I was here so far. I shook my head some when Joey threating 'Marik' snapped me out of my thoughts. _"GET A GRIP! Look you got all this shit in your way but you can get through it. Stop all this mess and also most_ _importantly-"_ She stopped her thought and turned to Kaiba. _"Kill him in the end. He will suffer just like I had." _She thought with a dark grin. She would have her revenge he would suffer by her hands if it was the last thing she does.

* * *

Jack sighed. "Pretty awesome huh Jack?" He jumped than turned to face Mokuba. 'Uh huh." He nodded than sighed. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help." Mokuba asked. Jack looked at the ebony haired kid. _"I really wished I could tell you but... I don't think you can help us anymore than you have already.I know you had tried Mokuba. But trying won't heal my sister..." _Jack thought to himself sadly. He forced a small smile on his face. "Nothing just hungry I guess." He fibbed as he laid an arm over Mokuba's shoulders. "Ok. We'll eat in a bit when the first duels starts so till than want to play in a bit?" Mokuba asked. "Sure." Jack said with a nod.

* * *

"I could disqualify you right now. For hacking yourself into my tournament. But you have something I want. And before the finals are over your Egyptian God Card will be mine." Kaiba sneered. _"He should be damn lucky I don't have a gun." _I thought with my arms crossed. "Doesn't look like you have too many friends around here tattoo face!" Mokuba said defiantly, trying to be tough like his brother, Jack glared at Rishid probably still pissed about when himself and Mokuba were kidnapped. Marik gave a humpf and walked off. "i think I scared him guys." Joey whispered. "Not likely. Besides you were more scared of him than anything." I answered. "Hey just because you saved my but doesn't give you a right to be a jerk!" Joey half growled at me. "Look. I'm here to protect myself and my brother. You got a problem with me keeping myself alive get out of my way." I said stern. Joey gave a humpf and crossed his arms.

* * *

The Kaiba Blimp came down not long after I spoke. "Wait so were dueling in the sky?" Yugi asked. "You got it. 4000 ft in the sky to be exact." Mokuba said. "Wow that's more awesome than that one vacation where we-" Jack covered his mouth with his hands as Mokuba looked at him confused. "What?" Mokuba asked. "Nothing." Jack half squeaked. The blimp landed. "Wow it's a really good setting for this. It matches your ego perfectly." Halley said with a smirk to Kaiba. Yugi and his friends laughed, Jack was laughing some as well, and Mokuba tried to hold in his laughter. "I had a feeling someone would annoy me." He sneered. "Too late mister hot-shot. By the way. I'M TAKING YOU DOWN FIRST!" She swore. "Your delusional." Kaiba said coldly. "Maybe I am. But at least I won't float away when I loose cause I'm a big hot head." She smirked. The others laughed again. Kaiba glared at me and Halley just smirked. Kaiba than went on the blimp fuming with anger. "Sis you are the best hehe." Jack laughed. "And you know it." Halley said while rubbing his head. "You might not want to get on my bro's bad side." Mokuba warned. "That wasn't his bad side?" She asked with a smirk. Joey, Tristan, and Duke laughed some. Yugi, Joey, Mai, Namu, and Bakura walked onto the blimp. Halley and Jack walked on next. "Wow I never pictured we be on the real blimp sis." Jack said amazed. "I'll admit this is kind of cool but I still prefer to travel on my bike." Halley told as they walked to the room they would be sharing. "Or with the Black Night?" Jack asked. "Yea that too. You know I'm a Speed Queen." Halley said while lightly tickling Jack under his neck. "Hehehe Yea." Jack giggled some. Halley smiled as they got to their room. Jack instantly dove for the bed laughing some when his tin of cards blew open and some cards fell out onto the bed. "I see you're at home." Halley smirked as she left her messenger bag on the table in the room.

Halley turned to leave. "Uh sis." Jack called sitting up. "What is it?" She asked a bit curious. "Uhm I was just wondering... Do you um. Think um- That... _She_ is watching us?" He asked/stammered while pointing out at the night sky. Halley smiled a small smile and sat beside the small boy. "Jack it's okay for you to talk about Mom. She wouldn't want you to forget about her and neither do I." She said while rubbing the boy's head. "I know... It's just I know how it makes you upset." Jack admitted. "It does make me sad but it doesn't make me upset if you remember her. I actually want you to remember mom." Halley explained. "Ok..." Jack muttered. "And yes I do think she's watching us." Halley said with a small sad smile as they both looked out the window outside at the night sky. "Do you think she's happy?" Jack asked. "I think she's missing us... And would probably kill dad." Halley muttered. "Can't blame her for that." Jack shrugged. "True... But I do think she would blame-" "DON'T START WITH THAT AGAIN!" Halley looked at Jack surprised he would scream at her like that. "Mom didn't die because of you! What happened was a stupid tragedy! Nothing you could have done would have saved her! You were only a kid sis I was still in diapers for god sakes! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF IT HURTS ALOT SIS EVERYTIME YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO PUNISHED FOR NOTHING!" Jack shouted his voice cracking more and more as tears filled his eyes. Halley was surprised. She had no idea Jack felt that way. She sighed and wiped his eyes before the tears could fall. "Maybe I do sulk too much. Tell you what I won't blame myself for her death anymore." She said softly. "Pr-Promise?" Jack asked with a hiccup. Halley nodded. Jack smiled and hugged his sister. "Thanks. I love you sissy." He said happily. Halley sighed lightly and returned the hug. "I love you too kiddo." She muttered. But she didn't really stop blaming herself she just wouldn't say it out in words. But she would always blame herself. Always, it was her fault, she couldn't deny it no matter what. If she had only fought back, got help, did something her mother would have still been here, Eudora would have never exsited in their family, and most importantly _he_ would have still cared for them and still be here. However that would never happen. And it was all her fault.

"Come on let's go check on the others. You can find Mokuba and you two can go off and explore how does that sound?" Halley asked. "Yea!" Jack said excited to find his friend. Halley and Jack left their room. Halley made sure she had her deck, all her best cards, her IPod, Headphones incase Kaiba was going to start ranting and bitching, she grabbed her spare headphones, and her jacket. Jack walked ahead excited about the upcoming duels while his sister thought of more important things. _"The duels are starting and I have to be in my A Game to win and get what I want. But I also have to make Marik think I'm 'helping' him. And I can't let Yugi think I'm working with him, and I have to help Ryo anyway I can, all the while dodging Ishizu who should be coming on soon... No pressure." _She thought sarcastically. Jack walked ahead and saw Mokuba walking down the hall. "Sis I'm going to go play with Mokuba for a bit." Jack said. "Have fun." Halley said as Jack ran up to Mokuba. Jack and Mokuba than ran down the hall laughing as they went. _"I always did wonder what would happen if Mokuba had a little friend to play whenever I watched the show." _Halley thought to herself. She than turned to the door Mokuba had stood by knowing that was Kaiba's room. _"I so wish I could kill him now. But he's too strong now and I would love to beat him at his own game before ending him." _She thought with a smirk as she walked past his door.

She walked over to where the others were standing as the take off commenced. Halley made sure to stay as far away from Kaiba as she could. She had one ear bud in her ear as she listened to Room of Angels from the Silent Hill 4 The Room soundtrack. "The city looks so beautiful from up here." Serenity said. Halley looked over at her and remembered a time she was like her. Hopeful and ignorant of the horrors of the world. She was once just like her. But now because of all the horrors she had seen smack her in the face all at once. _"I guess some people are just luckier than others." _She thought with a small sigh. "Just one of the many perks of being related to a champion." Joey laughed. I rolled my eyes. _"Champion my ass." _I thought. "You call yourself a champion Wheeler? Your here because of a fluke." Kaiba smirked. Hearing his voice made me pissed off. I tried to ignore him but couldn't, cause it was near to impossible to ignore an ego maniac like him. "Don't get your hopes up to high cause it's a long fall from up here. And last I checked monkeys can't fly." Kaiba smirked as he left Joey pissed off. I looked over at Yugi. "Yugi I have some words of advice for you too. I've seen every duel you have played through this tournament and you haven't played your Egyptian God card. You're in the finals and it better be in your deck cause I intended to take it. Slifer the Sky Dragon will be mine." Kaiba sneered. _"Christ he just loves to hear himself talk. Thank god I never got that from him." _Halley thought. "Duelist Kingdom is in the past. Your playing my game by my rules." Kaiba warned and then left. _"And I'm breaking those rules. Sorry but I'm not playing around here." _Halley thought as she glared at Kaiba as he left.

"You will not lose."

Halley turned but saw nothing behind her. Shrugging her shoulders and decided to return to her room to make sure her deck was all ready. She also had a feeling she needed to grab a few 'certain' cards she had. Although she hated those monsters with all of her being she couldn't pass up the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she needed them. For what reason she didn't know. Once she returned to her room she grabbed the tin that was in her bag and looked through the cards she had till she found the 5 she needed. They were dragon cards and a Polymerzation she had forgotten to add in her deck. After adding them into her deck she put her tin under her bed so no one else would steal them and then locked the room she was in. Halley stopped for a moment and grabbed her wallet from her jacket pocket and grabbed a small card that had a corner cut out. _"I wonder if this will work on all of Kaiba's locks too?"_ She thought with a smirk. She pocketed the card and her room card and left her room.

* * *

_"For now I have to try to help Ryo-" _"Halley?" I turned and saw Yugi was coming out of his room I was standing in front of his door. "Oh Yugi right?" I asked although I knew his name already. He nodded. "Yes. I need to to talk to you for a moment." Yugi said. "Sure what is it?" I asked. He moved to the side a bit. "In private please." He said letting me in. I didn't understand why at first than it hit me. Yami Yugi. I walked inside his room as the door shut. I saw a light flash behind me. "I had a feeling you knew." I muttered as I turned to face Yami Yugi. "What exactly is it that I know?" He asked with his arms crossed. I'll admit out of the characters in the show I thought Yami was the hottest and had been a bit of a fangirl of his when I was a child. But now I just thought he was hot and was one of my favorite characters. "You know I'm not normal or from here I take it?" I asked. He nodded. "And you can sense a connection with me and Kaiba can't you? Just like you did with Mokuba I take it?" I asked. He nodded again. "I can also sense a dark pressence is inside of you. Halley listen to me whatever this spirit is. It's a trickster and will do whatever it takes to get what it wants." Yami said. "Sounds like Melvin in a sense. Only with more of that 'Kill Your Family' shit." I said. "What?" Yami asked. "It's an Abridged concept. Listen Yami I know what alot of horrible shit is going to happen and I need you to trust me." I said. "I can tell by your heart your trustworthy, and very kind, but you also carry much hate and self loathing." Yami said. I sighed and nodded slowly. "Halley it isn't good to hate yourself like this." Yami said.

"You don't understand! NO ONE IN THIS GOD DAMNED WORLD COULD UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!" I shouted at him. "You'd be surprised. True I don't understand what it's like to lose a loved one liked that. But there are others you can talk to you. You'd be surprised to find out how much you have in common with someone you figured you couldn't have anything to do with." Yami said. "If you're talking about a guy whose name starts with a K. No thank you. Like he would get any of that. It's because of him I'm like this anyway." I said as I looked out the window. "You need to let this hate you hold for Kaiba go Halley. If you do not only will you be putting yourself in danger but you will also be putting those you love the most in danger." Yami warned. My eyes widened Ishizu had told me the same thing. "What can I do? I don't want to put Jack in any danger or any of you guys. I just want to help you." I said worried. "As we have told you. Let your hate go." Yami said. I looked down and closed my eyes and sighed slowly. "... I can't..." I said in defeat. "I just can't. I don't even think I can forgive Kaiba for what he's done." I said. "You must if you want to get out of this path of shadows." Yami said stern. I looked down. I walked over to the door. "If you don't you'll lose more than your brother you'll lose your own life." Yami said. I reached for the door knob than figured I should tell Yami. Atleast he could understand what I'm trying to do. "Yugi listen. I don't want you to think I'm not someone you can trust." I said. Yami looked at me puzzled. "You may think I'm insane but... I tricked Marik into thinking I was helping him." I said. "What?" Yami asked. "Look I know it's a huge risk and I know I could loose alot. But I have to find someone to get rid of this spirit and I think Marik is the only one that can get rid of it." I explained. "Halley you're putting yourself at a great risk!" Yami said. "I'm aware but don't worry I've been through worse. Trust me. In the end I win and get out with more than I bargain for. You just worry about what's coming next. If you need anything let me know." I said than left.

* * *

Halley left Yugi's room and decided to go explore the blimp a bit so she could get her bearings. She walked down the hallway listing to Paramore. _"Why would Yami think Kaiba would understand anything about how I feel? It's because of him I'm this way... Maybe he's his Abridged version?" _Halley thought as she looked out at the city bellow. _"No he's not being pervert or a major dick. What am I thinking anymore?" _She wondered. She sighed and lightly gripped her oval-shaped locket with her hand. _"No one can possibly begin to understand how I feel... No one..." _She thought.

"All Duelist master Kaiba has requested that all finalists are to report to the main room immediately for the drawing of the first duel."

A suit said on a television screen. Halley smirked. "Time for some fun." She said as she walked for the Main Room.

* * *

**Hope you like it and yes it's more questions than answers.**

**And so people know. Halley is not a Mary Sue she just has my name other than that she's also OC**

**She is just a OC that has a evil spirit that is in place of her soul which is what Liviana is.**


End file.
